Dark Eyes
by Silverstrings11
Summary: Harry Potter never knew the teacher he despised the most had a secret wandering about the castle- or that she had more to do with him than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Snape/Lily  
Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't have been more sure that things could get any worse at Hogwarts. With Umbridge completely taking over the school and the stress of their O. approaching, each couldn't wait for the end of that term. Plus, with the ministry so keen on denouncing the fact that Voldemort had indeed returned and everyone following the Daily Prophet, Harry felt very much alone in the intricate puzzle of his past.

The three friends were making their way to charms class. Ron was currently begging with Hermione to help him make a last minute try at practicing a spell, which had been the homework Ron had completely ignored.

"No, Ron, you cannot rely on me to help you with everything!" Hermione cried. "If you want to pass your O. , you're going to have to at least try!"

"I have been trying, Hermione." Ron complained. "A bloke can't do everything."

Harry tried to restrain a smile as his two best friends continued bickering, until finally, as Harry had predicted, Herminone agreed to help Ron after class with their new homework, only if he would promise to work harder from then on.

As Hermione was demonstrating the proper wand movements, Harry noticed someone coming quickly from down the hallway. Harry noticed right away it was a she, though her head was ducked into the contents of a book. Her ebony hair tousled over, matching the ebony of her Hogwarts robe. She was stiff and tight while she moved, and appeared to be in a great hurry. She cut right through the three of them without a moment's glance, interrupting Ron, who had almost achieved the spell.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Ron called out.

Hermione nudged him in the arm. He glanced at her with a look of confusion and annoyance. Harry happened to look down at the ground and noticed the strange girl had dropped a piece of parchment. Curiously he retrieved it and glanced at two initials written hurriedly in blotted ink- E. P.

"Hey, I think you dropped this!"

The girl turned around, and Harry's eyes met those of intense, piercing black. A chill crept up Harry's spine, though he did not know why, only that he knew he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

She walked directly to where Harry held out the piece of parchment. He caught a glimpse at her robe, and noticed she was from Slytherin house. Giving him a look of suspicion, she seized the parchment without saying a word, and, turning back to her book, briskly walked off down the hallway, her robe billowing a bit behind her.

"Well, that was odd, I wonder what she was doing wandering off alone. Shouldn't she be in class?" Ron commented, having forgotten about the spell.

"So should we." Hermione persisted. "Let's go."

Harry followed his friends down to charms class, but all the while he couldn't stop thinking about where he had seen those eyes, or why they had made him so uncomfortable. And what had those initials stood for?

Lily Snape wandered with her book through the hallways of Hogwarts in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. Though late as she was to class, her father had required something very important and had needed it immediately. Of course she did not know what it was for, though she suspected for some potion. Her father never told her anything.

In fact, Severus Snape rarely ever told her anything those days. He saw her in class and when she returned to her house, and occassionally during the holidays, but he was never the kind of father she wanted. He was like an iron safe, vulnerable to no one and opened by no one.

But somewhere deep down, she knew her father loved her. And no matter how much she could say she hated him, Lily did love him back. It was a complicated bond, but somehow it all worked out in the end. Had Lily realized she had just met the famous Harry Potter in the hallway, she might have looked closer, maybe even have said something. Of course she had known he was at Hogwarts, and that he claimed you-know-who was back, but being a year younger and in Slytherin, she rarely ever saw him.

The dungeons were colder than usual as Lily hurried down to her father's potions room. When she knocked on the door, she could hear sounds of scraping and bottles being moved on the table.

"Enter." Snape called out in his usual mundane voice.

"I brought what you wanted, dad." Lily sighed, opening her backpack and dropping the small bundle of ingredients onto the table.

Snape lifted the bag, looked inside, then nodded his approval and set them beside him, turning back to the potion he was stirring, which had faint whisps of green steam coming off it. "Thank you, Lily. Now off to class- we don't want too much time spent being absent."

"What are you doing?" Lily spoke up, watching as Snape poured a nasty looking liquid into the already bubbling cauldron.

"Not now, Lily, you are excused."

"But I just want to know what-"

"I said not now, Lily!"

Lily scowled at the potions master, but did not step away from the cauldron just yet. Snape retrieved a jar from the bag Lily had brought, opened it, and sprinkled in a powdery substance, which turned the green steam into a light blue.

"Is this what you do all day?"

Snape turned around and gave his daughter an exasperated look. "If you didn't catch the other thousand times I told you, then listen closely, get to class! You can ask me questions later."

"And then you'll tell me to go away again like you always do!" Lily cried angrily. "Fine, I'll get to class." And with that, she stomped out of the room.

Snape felt a twinge of guilt as the room became echoy quiet except for the sound of his bubbling potion. He hated making his daughter upset, for he really did love her, but she looked so much like him, and every time she asked of the things he was doing, he remembered what Lord Voldemort had been planning. He wasn't sure even Dumbledore could wriggle him out of this delimma, but Dumbledore was the only one he could rely on. Refusing to think about these things, Snape continued to create his potion.

Lily stompped angrily all the way to her class, which she was dreadfully late for, but thankfully did not recieve detention on account of her father's need as an excuse. She picked a desk completely empty and opened her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Had she realized what she would have to face later that year, she might've paid better attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape/Lily  
Chapter 2

Umbridge sat in a cozy chair in front of the classroom, watching as her students read the required pages of their cheeky looking Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook while drinking a cup of tea. Lily, although an avid reader, found she could not keep her eyes on the page, and kept wishing she could practice the wand movements that were being explained in words. Lily hated Umbridge.

Once the dreadful class had finally ended, Lily packed up her books, put on her Slytherin green and silver scarf, and walked briskly outside into the chilly wind, holding a book about magical history in her hand and secretly practicing wand movements while she walked. Snow was faintly falling from the sky in little drifts of white, though wasn't sticking to the ground. Lily plopped on a bench and kept on reading, when suddenly, she heard a loud shout from the distance.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" A boy's voice had growled.

"Or what? You'll tattle to a teacher?" Another, perky sounding boy's voice had responded back.

Lily slammed her book shut and wandered to where a crowd was beginning to form. Instantly, she recognized the sleek blond hair of Draco Malfoy, and his two baffoons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was sitting in a tree, looking down at three figures wearing Griffindor scarves with a smirk of immense pleasure.

"Is baby Potter gonna start crying because his mummy and daddy are dead?" Draco sneered.

So that was Harry Potter. Lily suddenly remembered her run-in with those eyes and glasses in the hallway a few weeks back. Potter's two friends were standing right beside Harry, glaring at Malfoy with the look of pure hatred. Lily understood that dislike; not everybody, even in Slytherin liked to listen to hours of Draco praising his rich, important father.

Lily whispered the spell confundas under her breath, causing Malfoy to loose it for a moment. He fell rather painfully off the tree's limbs, landing smack at Potter's feet, and the circle of students began to cackle. Malfoy, confused and humiliated, gave Harry his wickedest glare and followed Crabbe and Goyle back inside. The Hogwarts students back to disperse, chattering noisily amongst themselves.

All except for Lily. She was too curious about the famous Harry Potter.

For a moment the three Griffindors looked at Lily with something of confusion, or perhaps they were merely just trying to decide what had just happened. The black-haired girl found herself shrinking at their stares, having never really liked the spotlight or too much attention.

"Did you confund him?" A girl with curly brown hair standing next to Harry finally spoke.

Lily nodded.

"Bloody brilliant, that was." The red-head, whom Lily recognized instantly as a Weasley, replied.

Harry was watching the girl, remembering running into her in the hallway, and how those dark eyes had scared him in a way he couldn't understand. He noticed the girl's eyes flickering up to his forehead, though he was quite used to this reaction by then.

"Draco's a jerk." Lily finally spoke, her voice cool and crisp. "I've wanted to do worse, I assure you."

They looked a bit shocked for a moment, maybe because it was clear Lily was in Slytherin house, but it soon disappeared, leaving instead curiosity and interest.

"Is it true then?" Lily asked, coming closer and dropping her voice to a whisper. "You-know-who really is back?"

Harry nodded. He felt that horrible pang of aloneness and fear from the night Cedric Diggory had been killed, and he had had to stand there helplessly and watch as the Dark Lord rose to power. Coming with that was the pure frustration of the ministry's attempts to eradicate the possibility, making him as well as Dumbledore look like fools.

Lily sucked in her breath, taking in that horrible truth. Her father had always made sure to tell her purebloods and muggle-borns were nothing to be prejudice about, though most Slytherins thought otherwise, and the thought of the Dark Lord coming back to create a new wizard world full of "higher" blood was nothing but disgusting to Lily.

"What is your name?" The girl asked Lily, breaking the silence.

Lily pondered telling the truth or not for a moment. It seemed to her her father had always kept her a hidden artifact, hiding her exsistance from as many people as he could possible, so much so that she felt telling her real name was something wrong to do. Lily could not understand why, but she had come to accept the fact that she was to keep out of the spotlight and follow the rules.

"Selina Prince." Lily finally responded. "And you two are?"

"Hermione Granger." The girl smiled.

"Ron Weasley." The red-head bobbed.

Harry simply smiled; he rarely needing being introduced.

Lily nodded her head, mumbled some excuse to leave, and returned to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey! Selina!"

Lily turned around, just now remembering she had changed her name to Selina, and met the eyes of Harry as he pushed through the crowd of students. It had been a couple day since their run-in with Malfoy. Lily had been reading in the hallway (as usual) and snapped the book closed as the boy stopped in front of her and panted for breath.

Lily found herself gazing into those green eyes. They were so full of warmth and a direct kindness she had missed in her own life, filled with hope and true courage. She quite liked them.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing."

The words came out awkwardly, as Harry realized this wasn't the proper time or place to say what he wanted to say. He hadn't meant to get mixed with anyone from Slytherin- personally, after knowing Voldemort was from that house, he had learned to hate it altogether- but she seemed different. Trustworthy, even. Harry wondered how she had ever been placed in that house, besides the fact that she seemed very interested in the dark arts.

"Reading." Lily replied with something of an annoyed tone in her voice. Flipping her eyes back to the contents of her book, she continued sternly, "Now, if that was all you wanted-"

"Listen, I have something to ask you. But, well, not here."

The girl nodded, returned her book to her bookbag, and hurried after Harry with something of a curious glint in her eyes. They snaked through the castle, dodging students who were absentmindedly partaking in conversation, past teachers who gave them suspicious looks, until Harry finally directed her inside one of the abandoned classrooms. He closed the door after peering out to make sure no one had followed.

"Yaknow, if I had wanted to be kidnapped-" Lily started.

"Just listen." Harry said. That voice, that personality, where had he seen it before? "My friends have asked me to teach them some of the things I've learned in fighting the dark arts. Honestly, I'm not crazy on the idea, but seeing as Umbridge isn't teaching us anything, and with.. well.. yaknow.."

Harry hadn't needed to repeat it.

"You do believe me when I say he's back, don't you?"

"I've noticed things." Lily replied slowly. "People are acting funny. Strange events have been taking place. The ministry tries to deny it, but all you have to do is notice the little details. I think You-know-who is laying back and letting fear set in. That, or he's searching for something."

Harry gaped at her. How could she have guessed all that? But he kept his jaw firm and didn't act as if he was surprised.

Harry coughed to fill the space, nodded awkwardly, then replied, "We need to be learning how to defend ourselves. Are you interested?"

Was Lily interested? The girl watched the boy for a moment, trying to decide between her ever clouded thoughts. So many people would be furious if she said yes- she could only imagine what her father would say- but something deep down began to swell with fire, and suddenly she felt strangely rebellious.

"Yes, I would, actually."

"Great. Meet us at the Hog's Head tomorrow afternoon. And if anything, don't let Umbridge or Filch find out."

"Alright."

Harry nodded again, then slipped out of the classroom, leaving Lily with her thoughts. Was he even right in trusting a Slytherin? Afterall, most Slytherins were all for purebloods being higher than muggle-borns, the message Voldemort had been sending for years. But Harry was altogether too curious about her; he wanted to know more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That next afternoon, Lily made her way down the snowy path to Hogsmeade, listening as the snow crunched under her black boots, while the falling white flakes stung her face with icy pricks. Only slightly ahead could she see the merriment of Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes. Clinching her teeth from the cold, she proceeded down to the Hog's Head.

Lily slipped inside unnoticed by the crowd of kids settling down in the rundown bar. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the front, Ron looking excited, Hermione looking skeptical, and Harry looking worried. There had to be over twenty kids cramming in, all moving to get a better view of Harry. Lily sat as far back in the shadows as she could, keeping her hood over her head to hide her face. After everyone settled down, Hermione started out the meeting.

Lily learned of how Harry could produce a Patronus, had battled dementors, a giant three-headed dog, and had escaped you-know-who himself three times already, not to mention surviving the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Hermione and Ron had asked Harry to secretly teach those who wanted to learn how to defend themselves against the dark arts, since Umbridge clearly wasn't being of much help. At first, Harry still seemed reluctant, but finally agreed confidentally in the end.

Hermione had out a piece of parchment and a quill, and soon all the kids were lining up to sign their names. One by one they scratched their alligence onto the paper and left, till everyone had gone. It was at that moment that Lily stepped forward. Without a word, she threw back her hood, picked up the quill, and signed her name, keeping it Selina Prince for the sake of questioning. If her father found out she had a feeling he'd be furious.

No one spoke a word, but Harry gave her a polite nod as their eyes met, then Lily slipped back into the snowy landscape, wondering how they were to keep such a secret.

The first meeting of Harry's secret defense against the dark arts class was that day. A boy by the name of Neville Longbottom had found the room of requirement, and that was to be where those who had joined would be practicing.

Lily was familiar with the Room of Requirement. She had remembered being once in great need of a new quill and had found that room stacked with all kinds. But coming back on a whim did not show the door, and Lily could not enter. It was a genius place to meet.

Lily sneaked quietly from the dungeons and under the nose of her father up to the Room of Requirement, being careful that she wasn't being followed. When she thought it was clear, Lily watched as the door became visible and vanished into its mystery.

Several people were already there, and not a single one from Slytherin. As she entered, the other kids stared in shock and some anger, wondering what part she had in being there. But Harry came up and greeted her warmly. This put the others at ease- mostly. Lily stood on a mat which had sprung from the floor and waited patiently for Harry to give instructions.

Their first spell was to be a disarming spell. Lily watched for a minute as kids who had paired up began trying to disarm their match, some doing better than others. Ron and Hermione had teamed up- Hermione beat him on the first try- and the room was full of voices yelling Expelliarmus. After a few moments, Harry wandered to where Lily stood watching and offered to be her partner.

"Just a small flick, nothing too grand." Harry directed as Lily lifted her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried, but barely anything happened.

"Keep trying, you've almost got it." Harry encouraged.

Lily focused for a moment, inhaled and exhaled deeply, then cried out the spell again. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed across the room.

"Well done." Harry praised, smiling and leaving to retrieve his wand. Lily couldn't help but let a small grin escape her lips.

Large metal robots rolled about the room, and kids practiced their new spell on them. Lily found she was getting better at flicking her wrist the right way, and successfully disarmed many of the robots with ease. She glanced over at Harry who was helping some girl with the wand movement. She had dark hair and a soft, girlish face, smiling sheepishly at Harry as he held her wand hand and demonstrated the spell. Harry gazed into her eyes for a moment before pulling his hand away and stepping back to watch the girl try on her own. Lily shook her head.

Once the session was over, Harry thanked his students, and the crowd quietly exited out a secret back door, dispersing down different hallways in groups of four or five. Being the only Slytherin, Lily walked alone, but found that she enjoyed snooping back to the Slytherin common room on her own. Her black robe blended perfectly with the surrounding darkness, covering her as she made it to the common room. It was then that she realized how careless she had been.

Snape turned around from his seat on one of the couches and stared at his daughter suspiciously. Lily about jumped out of her skin, but she didn't show it, though her eyes grew wide in fright.

"What a shock this is." Snape spoke softly, standing up almost cat like from the chair and walking straight up to his daughter. "And what, may I ask, were you doing out of bed at this forbidden hour?"

"I.. I was sleepwalking.." Lily answered.

Something told her Snape had been given this lie before.

"Don't make me question you, Lily. If I catch you out of bed again, I promise I won't be so forgiving."

Although her father gave her his famous glare and flung himself out of the common room with his cape flipping behind him, Lily thought she had detected a glimpse of pure worry in his hollow black eyes that were so like her own. At least he hadn't punished her. Lily scurried up to bed and tried to calm her still racing heart as she dropped off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Great Hall bustled with students all talking about the holidays and what they hoped to get for Christmas. Lily couldn't say she had any horrible Christmas'- her father got her generous gifts and they usually spent the time together- but lately he had been putting off the days they'd return home for other business he could not discuss, so Lily was left wondering if Christmas would really be anything merry this year.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Griffindor table, listening as Ron vented about getting another knitted sweater from his Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, trying not to shake their heads and laugh.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and looked about the filled tables, holding two books underneath her arms, as well as a quill and a piece of spare parchment. She glanced for a moment at the Slytherin table, and to her horror saw Michael Drax, a fourth year like herself, beckoning her over, his eyes gazing at her as if she were the meal instead of the food in front of him. Drax had been trying to ask her out over the year, but Lily was neither impressed nor interested. Ducking into the crowd, she hurried over to where Harry and his friends were sitting.

"You mind?" Lily spoke softly to Harry.

Harry shook his head and Lily lowered herself quickly next to him, setting her books and parchment beside her.

"Those two new books?" Ron gasped, his mouth full. "Blimey, your worse than Hermione."

"Rude to talk with food in your mouth, Ron." Hermione stated offendedly. "Honestly, have you any manners?"

Ron hurriedly chewed his food to please the brunette while Lily picked up a fork and took a bite of chicken. The noise caused by the crowd rang immensely in her ears; she preferred the quietness of the classroom.

A few chairs down from where Ron and Hermione were bickering, Lily noticed another girl with long blond hair and a boy with whom she was talking too. Lily watched the girl intensely, quite jealous of her shining blond locks.

Harry noticed her watching and spoke. "That's Luna. She's in Ravenclaw. And that's Neville, another Griffindor."

Lily recognized Neville; he was often a topic laughed about in the Slytherin common room, though Lily never partook of it.

"When are we having our next meeting?" Lily asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"I thought maybe next week." Harry whispered back. "One more before the holidays, and then we'll start when school starts back up."

Lily nodded, though her attention had been stolen by Drax, who was watching her curiously, talking to another Slytherin about what Lily could only guess to be Harry.

"Great." She said dryly.

But Harry hadn't heard her. He suddenly clutched his scar as it began to burst painfully, and both Ron and Hermione had stopped to look at him as the world around him dissolved into another place, a dark place, a place he had seen before..

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry blinked as the Great Hall and the concerned faces of his friends came into focus. He found he was leaning over the table, directly in front of Lily, and sat up embarassed, hoping no one else had seen him. But that room he had seen, it was the one from his dreams. What did it mean?

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. "You gave us a good scare there.."

"I am. Headache." Harry mumbled, reaching for his fork. He did not wish to discuss what he had seen, especially with all these people, and Lily, who was still watching him curiously, her black eyes boring into his as if she could read his mind.

"Do you get these often?" She asked quietly.

Harry hesitated, then nodded slightly.

"I could help, if you wanted."

Harry looked skeptical.

"It's nothing complicated. Only a potion."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then at Harry, their faces strewn with polite attempts to see this as a friendly gesture, though from Lily's standpoint, they were failing miserably. Lily wasn't sure why she had even offered. It was almost like her tongue had spoken with a mind of its own.

Harry shrugged, then finally, with more certainty, nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll have it ready in the library tonight." And with that, Lily picked up her books and left.

Harry watched her go, feeling confused and overwhelmingly frustrated that it was so hard to get to know this girl. Everytime he got the courage to ask a question about her, he deflated as she looked at him with those peering eyes.

"You aren't seriously going to go to the library and drink it, are you?" Hermione spoke, cutting into his thoughts.

"Why not? What's she now, out to murder me?" Harry snapped, feeling an unexplainable surge of anger.

"It's just that, well-"

"Oh that's right, most people are out to murder me." Harry replied sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. "You know that's not what I meant, Harry. It's just, strange is all, that she's suddenly very interested in you."

Harry looked at Ron for support, but Ron's face showed he wasn't too keen on picking sides.

"I'll be careful." was all Harry said before he too got up from the table and headed back to the Griffindor common room.

It was right after dinner when Harry made his way to the library, wondering about this supposed potion that Hermione was so concerned about. The roar of footsteps began to fade quietly as Harry slippedaway unnoticed in his invisability cloak. Why he had the idea it was necessary, he harn't the faintest, but something still caused him to wear it.

The library was completely vacant, and his footsteps sounded quietly against the hard floor as he walked. But soon he saw the dark-haired girl, who held a small flask of a swirling purple liquid in her hands.

"Selina." Harry whispered, pulling off the invisibility cloak.

Lily looked up in surprise. "I'd say that's a talent I didn't know you possessed, Harry. Will you ever run out of them?"

Harry wondered if this was her way of trying to give a compliment, but held out the cloak for her to see. She gazed at it for a moment, then nodded her head and held out the small bottle.

"This is a potion to ease pain. I think it will do nicely should you ever get such headaches."

Harry took the bottle and grasped it, staring at its swirling contents with interest. Whether he thought it would work or not, he wasn't sure.

"Is potions a favorite subject of yours?" Harry asked for want to know.

"Naturally." Lily bit her lip then as Harry gave her a curious glance, but seemed to let it slide as soon as he showed it.

Harry put the vile in his pocket and thanked her once again, but paused as her eyes glazed over as she stared hard at him. For a moment it scared the Griffindor, those black eyes boring into his, but he neither left nor looked away, no matter how confused he was.

"These aren't normal headaches, are they, Potter?"

Harry jumped as she spoke out of the awkward silence, sounding almost like a teacher with that reserved voice of hers.

"What?" Sometimes he wondered if the girl was secretly a successful Legimins from the way she could guess such things, if you could really call them guessing..

But the girl played an innocent appearance, waiting for him to reply. At first Harry considered lying, saying he was just prone to headaches, studdering out some excuse or protest, but the overcoming worry in his heart kept him from doing any of those things. With Dumbledore's empty silence, Harry felt more alone than ever, and she seemed as if she would take the information more seriously, more than the advise of humorous Ron or overly logical Hermione, though he still trusted them more than anyone.

But Harry didn't want to go into much detail. Suppose this was all a lie?

"They don't feel very normal." was all the boy said.

Lily took a long look at the Griffindor, trying to decide whether to push the matter or drop it. And at last, she chose to let him be.

"I'll see you at our next meeting, then." And swished out of the library in her black robe, leaving Harry to grip the purple vial.

Lily felt rather proud of how much she had accomplished in Harry's secret class, learning more about the spells which had saved his life countless times. Most of the spells that Harry taught Lily had at least seen in several of her father's books- books which she hadn't been allowed to read- and knew some of the horrors these spells could help to defend her from. She tingled with excitement thinking about it.

The group stood in a circle, whisking spells when the practice robot tumbled back and forth between them, giving them all a chance to practice. Lily felt a surge of excitement as she used the spell stupefy and watched as the robot bounced backward toward the red-head Weasley girl. Ginny blasted the robot, and smiled satisfactorily as the whole group stared dumbfounded at her.

After the class, Harry, with a broad smile on his face, wished everyone a grand holiday. The students hugged and smiled goodbye as they dispersed into the corridors of the castle. Lily came up to the boy and smiled a shy thank you before brushing past to the exit. It was then Lily noticed Harry walking up to a dark-haired girl, who had lingered behind. Lily tried to tear herself away, but watched curiously as they talked quietly. Then the girl began to cry. Lily's eyes went wide as she leaned over and they kissed.

Some new, strange feeling fluttered inside of Lily, but before she could identify it, she skirted out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry tossed and turned in bed, sweating profusely, but not from the heat. He jerked awake in the covers, panting as if he had run a marathon, shaking so much he could barely stand. He had to find someone; he had to get help!

Waking Ron, they hurried out of the Griffindor common room and alerted Professor McGonagall. Harry's heart continued to pound in his chest as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. A mixture of thoughts flashed through his mind, all of them relating to Arthur Weasley's injured, bloody sight..

They hurried onward into Dumbledore's office, Ron and Professor McGonagall holding Harry up as he walked, but Harry barely noticed where he was going. His pajamas were drenched in sweat.

Dumbledore quickly listened to Harry's disturbing dream, but before the boy could speak, quickly ordered several of the past headmaster's paintings to warn of the Weasley's father's condition. Harry's heart pounded, unable to decide why Dumbledore wouldn't look at him, why the one person he felt could help him was seemingly ignoring him as if he couldn't bare to look upon him. It was all Harry could do to keep his mouth shut, before in a sudden rage he spit out-

"LOOK AT ME!"

Dumbledore shot around, and his blue eyes met Harry's green ones. There was no familiar twinkle, only a rather shocked and sad expression.

"What's happening to me?" Harry panted.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster." Snape's mundane voice spoke from behind, startling Harry.

"Ah, Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait- not even until morning. It's too much of a risk."

With that, Snape, giving the boy with the lightning bolt scar his worst snarl, grabbed Harry's arm and beckoned him down to the dungeons while Harry following behind, too confused and emotionally drained to ask where they were going or why.

"Sit." Snape snapped once they hurried inside an empty classroom. Harry did obediently in the directed chair. Around him were shelves of books and a few empty caudrons were set clumsily to the side, probably in need of cleaning. The air felt dusty and almost tense as Harry awaited what horrible fate the dreaded Potions Master had in store for him. "It seems you and the Dark Lord have a connection." Snape continued, pulling out memories from his temple and swirling them in the pensieve. "Whether he is currently aware of this connection or not is for now unknown. Pray he remains ignorant."

"Sir, what is this about?" Harry spoke, his voice trembling slightly.

"I am going to teach you a magic called Occlumency. Occlumency acts as a shield to close off the mind should others try and invade it. With this, you may keep the Dark Lord from your memories."

"So you mean.. If I don't learn Occlumency, he could read my mind? Sir?" Harry added hurriedly.

"Read it. Control it. Activate it. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he could use against you. Now, in these lessons I will attempt to break into your mind and you will attempt to stop me." Snape's face held a snarl as he positioned himself in front of the boy. "Prepare yourself."

Harry's eyes grew wide as Snape pointed his wand directly at him. Stop the professor from breaking into his mind? But how? But before Harry could even begin to come up with an answer, flashes of memories were already appearing before his eyes; the Dursleys, Cedric's horrible murder, Voldemort coming to power, and suddenly there was Cho, leaning in with her tear-stained eyes underneath the mistletoe-

"Stop! No! That's private!"

Harry found himself on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and staring at Snape's intimidating form. He trembled and tried to stand, but his scar was throbbing and pain thrust through his joints with every move.

"A poor attempt, though you did manage to block me eventually. Pity, I expected far better results." Snape growled. Harry shot him an angry glare. "Get up, Potter! Don't tell me the Golden Boy is already too weak to stand!"

Harry grudgingly obeyed and sat down in the chair once more. It appeared to be Occlumency was his death wish. Snape pointed his wand again and repeated the spell, sending more scenes from Harry's past while he cried out in pain.

Lily wasn't sure what had woken her from sleep, but she found she couldn't possibly drift off again once the sharp cold from the outside hit her cheeks. Sighing, she threw on some clothes and slipped out of the Slytherin common room.

Lily didn't prowl the corridors often at night- she knew better than to risk getting caught by her father- but it was a nice escape from all the students and responsibilities to sneak into the quiet darkness. Lily thought she might like to read to calm herself, so she entered the password and hurried into Snape's quarters, desperately hoping he would still be asleep. But when Lily noticed he wasn't even in bed, curiosity got the better of her. Of course, he father was the bat of the dungeons and hardly seemed to get any sleep, but he would usually be grading papers or reading, and it wasn't his night to parole.  
_What if he's been summoned?_

Lily knew better than to be naive to the fact that her father was a death eater. She had caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark and she had noticed when he disappeared he usually came back to be in the Infirmary. Fear seized her for a moment. Perhaps she never liked her father but she still didn't want to see him hurt. She had to make sure he was alright.

Zipping down the hallways, she checked room after room, looking at where her father might be first. When he wasn't in his study, in the potions classroom, or in his private stores, she began to snoop around the dungeons. Classroom after classroom was found empty, until Lily heard voices and moaning behind one door. The dark-haired girl peaked in to see Snape yelling at Harry and Harry yelling back. What on earth were they doing? Cautiously, Lily strained her ears to pick up their words.

"I would, but you're not telling me how!" Harry yelled, irritated beyond end as Snape cast the spell for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Is this really what you call control?" Snape spat sarcastically. "You're wasting time and energy trying to fight me! Control your emotions; discipline your mind!"

"If I could just rest-"

Snaps backed him into a corner and sneered. "The Dark Lord isn't resting!" He winced. "You and Black, you're two of a kind, sentimental children, forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair; your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently sought to it!"

"My father was a great man!"

"Your father was a swine!"

Snape pushed Harry back into his seat. Angry and annoyed by the professor's temper, Harry was subject to another merciless attack, followed by the same failure. He fell on the floor again, exhausted beyond comparason, and dreadfully ready for rest. He never noticed the small black fox that stood sneakily in the backround, watching with round, dark eyes.

"You will clear your mind every night before you sleep." Snape snapped in an icy tone as Harry tried to stand. "Every night, Mr. Potter. And I shall know if you have not practiced."

With a slight expression between a nod and a glare, Harry tore himself out of the room and hurried to the Griffindor common room, wondering if Ron was still there or if there was news on Mr. Weasley.

Somehow, Lily was able to slip undetected from the classroom. It was easier than she at first thought; she was, afterall, an unregistered animagus. She was a black fox. It had been something Lily wanted on its uses of spying and making her way about undetected. She had had help from past instructors on becoming an animagus; instructors who sensed danger could easily come her way. The task had been long and difficult, but it had definitely been worth it.

So her father was secretly teaching Occlumency lessons to the famous Harry Potter because of a connection forged between the boy and the Dark Lord. And it appeared Harry wasn't doing so well.

_Interesting.._ thought Lily as she slipped back into the common room. _There's something still missing from this picture.._

A/N: I based this mostly off of the movie Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, as well as some of the dialogue. I don't own any of it though, JK Rowling does. Thanks for reading and your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus Snape paced in his quarters, contemplating until his mind could barely stand to think anymore. Harry bloody Potter.. That arrogant, irritating, direct copy of his father.. Snape had no sympathies for the boy, no, he had definitely not begged for the job of spending more time teaching the brat.

But Lily.. Snape found his role as a father was becoming increasingly harder to do. He had tried to distance himself through lessons, meetings, and his other priorities, but only for the reason that her being his daughter could put her in danger. They had even had to go so far as to pretend she wasn't related to him; afterall, she ate, studied, and slept with the very children of death eaters. If they should discover the professor's secret and let on to their parents, the consequences could be unsettling at the very least.

Honestly, the professor wished more than anything that he could run away with his daughter, away from the Dark Lord, away from the mark on his arm, away from danger, and away from that living torment that wandered the very halls of school- the boy who's face reminded him of both his worst rival and lost love.

Thinking of Potter again made Snape give a scowl malicious enough to scare first years to tears. The professor wasn't oblivious; he had noticed his daughter talk to the boy, but why was beyond him. And that horrible realization of how much danger his daughter was in made him feel sick. The greasy bat of the dungeons was no coward, but he couldn't imagine the guilt should something happen to his only happiness.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here this late at night on the holidays?" Dumbledore smiled, getting up from his desk as the Potion's Master stepped into the Headmaster's office. "Care for a lemon drop, my boy?"

Snape rolled his eyes. If he had a knut for every time the old man had offered him one of those blasted candies, he'd be in retirement. "I need to speak with you, Headmaster."

"Always to the point, as usual." Albums smiled, his eyes twinkling. "What is it?"

Snape pondered what he would say for a moment, then, finding he did not know how to start, launched into his fears. "The Dark Lord continues to grow stronger, and I fear he still has plans for my daughter."

Dumbledore gave Snape the most sympathetic and kind of looks. "We discussed this, Severus. I can say I believe Voldemort will not recruit your daughter as a death eater while she is still underage."

Snape flinched at the name, but did not snap at the old man for it. "Yes, but who is to guarantee the Dark Lord will be gone before then?"

Snape was truly worried for his daughter. He could not bear to let Voldemort put that mark upon her, the mark that had been his guilt and shame for years.

"I asked you to protect Harry for Lily Potter, Severus. I assure you, I have placed Lily Snape under my utmost protection. We won't let Voldemort take her."

Snape couldn't make himself believe this as deeply as he wanted to, but knowing Dumbledore was watching out for his daughter as well as he was more comfort than he had gotten pacing, though never in a million years would he have admitted it.

"But you still don't know how, do you?" Snape sneered with something of worry and anger.

"Forgive me, but I pride myself in being able to solve intricate puzzles."

"This isn't a puzzle, Albus!" Severus shot back, snarling with a fiery rage. "He'll kill her!"

"I'm aware of your concerns and fears, my boy, but listen-"

"NO! You listen!" Snape cried, throwing his arms out in fast-approaching rage. "You have no idea of the concerns I am feeling, Headmaster!" Severus' tongue snapped impatiently. "If you think for one second that I'm going to sit back and do nothing while my daughter is in great risk of a madman attempting to penetrate her mind, then you're in for a rude awakening, old coot! Doing all I can to protect that blasted offspring of Potter, but neglecting my own child's safety is simply out of the question! I assure you, I will personally tell the Dark Lord myself of my traitorous role and take my daughter and hide, if that's really what it comes down to!" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, trying to heighten his occlumency shields after that blast of words.

"A war makes everything harder." Dumbledore spoke softly, knowing fully well the professor would never give away his spying secret as quickly as that. "Especially keeping our loved ones safe."

"I haven't noticed." Snape scoffed.

"I seem to recall moments of bitter oblivion towards your daughter from you, Severus. Forgive me, but it seems as if you are trying to distance yourself because of your role as a spy, not to mention, keeping her true parentage from the rest of the school. Is this true?"

"What does it matter to you, old man?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and reached out a hand to the Potions Master's shoulder. "I understand your thinking, my boy. But maybe the best protection you can give Lily is the affection and discipline she deserves. Otherwise, others may become the standard of her judgement, and she could easily slip down the same path you did."

Snape knew he had to make a decision, that being to try and be a parent, despite the costs, or let her on her own. "If others found out I am her father, she'll be in danger of exposure to the Dark Lord. No doubt _he _will have an interest, as I am one of his most 'trusted' followers."

"Others don't have to know, Severus." Dumbledore smiled. "Not yet, in the least. Spend some time with Lily, show her who you are under that mask you so proudfully wear. Help her see right from wrong. You might find it will do more good that you expect. And still, I will continue to help protect her in any way I can. Your daughter does have a choice." Dumbledore spoke, catching Snape by surprise. "But if she truly wants to seek good, she'll need someone to show her and help her. There is no greater teacher than you, my boy."

Snape nodded, and left without another reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas was at an end, and the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts knowing Mr. Weasley would be alright. But even so, the Christmas cheer hadn't taken Harry's mind away from his pounding thoughts. Going to Hogwarts now was like returning to hell, with Umbridge taking over every thing he liked about the school, and Snape's frightening Occlumency class, and the nightmares he was still having. Though he had his friends, he still felt as if he had something dark and evil inside of him, and it scared him. What if somehow he was becoming like Voldemort? What if that monster took over his mind?

He supposed he should be grateful that Snape was teaching him how to close his mind from invasion, though the lessons only seemed to make things worse. If it wasn't for the Potions Master's neverending insults and snarky demeanor, Harry felt as if he might learn something. But so far all they seemed to do was make his scar burn and ache, as well as bring up those depressing memories he had hidden down deep in his mind. The emotional aches that followed those lessons were worse than the physical.

However, there were two things about Hogwarts he was still looking forward to. The D.A. class, and Cho.

A few weeks later, Harry stepped into Hogsmeade, feeling strangely giddy and somewhat nervous. Okay, very nervous. He was on his way to meet Cho, kinda of like a date.. The term still sounded strange to him. But this had been his dream since his fourth year, right? It was finally happening!

Cho caught up with him. "Hi!" She said breathlessly.

"Hi." Harry suddenly became consciously aware of his long arms and wrinkled robes, and tried his best to fix them while smiling awkwardly at the girl. But she only grinned sheepishly and led him along to the different stores. For awhile they just window-shopped, not making much conversation except for slight comments on the weather or humorous jabs at Professor Umbridge. Quidditch came up a couple of times, but after being unfairly banned by Umbridge from the game, Harry wasn't eager to talk about it. His life was miserable enough.

Soon, however, Cho led him into a nice restaurant with soft music playing and primly decorated tables. For a moment, Harry couldn't determine why he felt so awkward, until he noticed most of the tables were filled with couples, holding hands and even snogging. Was Cho expecting him to...?

They sat at a booth in the corner. After a nervous glance around, Harry stared down at his hands for a moment, desperately trying to think of something to say that didn't make him look like an idiot. Cho seemed to be thinking with some sad expression on her face.

"Cedric and I used to come here." She whispered quietly.

Harry found himself at a loss for what to say as a stab of guilt pushed through him. Was the whole reason they were here for her to cry over her lost boyfriend? Harry found the topic rather depressing and uncomfortable, as it involved so many scenes he wished he could forget.

"He was a good man." Harry coughed uncomfortbly.

Cho looked mournfully at him. _Please don't cry.._ he thought.

"You are a good friend." She sighed. "It's horrible.. What happened to him.. He didn't deserve to die.."

Her lips began to quiver, a sign of the tears she wished she could pour out. Harry stole another glance at their surroundings to notice some people were beginning to stare. Was he supposed to comfort her? Awkwardly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to say something soothing, but all that did was make the tears flow out freely, and soon she was bawling right in front of the whole room. Now people were definitely staring. Harry's cheeks flamed in embarrassment as he tried to calm the girl down.

"Let's not think about Cedric." Harry choked. "Let's.. Do you want a butterbeer or.. Please, anything but.."

Cho's tears began to run out, and soon she had stopped, and was trying to calm her voice. "You're right." She snivelled. "Let's.." But she couldn't make herself say more.

Harry desperately wanted to escape the crowd of glaring eyes. "Hey, maybe you can come with me to meet Hermione." He said suddenly. "She wanted to know if I could meet her for something important.. And she said you could come."

The boy hoped that would take her mind off things, but instead, it brought a worse result. "Why are you meeting her? I thought you wanted to come with me." She glared.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "Hermione- she just wanted something.. It's nothing really. She said you could come.."

Cho's expression came even more fiery. "Fine! Go meet that Granger girl!" And with that, she stormed crying out of the room. Harry scratched his head, completely baffled by her sudden outburst. It was just Hermione. But now people were literally drilling holes in his head with their glares, so Harry slipped out and into the snow.

He had just pushed through a huddled crowd of third years when he suddenly collided and fell into the white ground. He could only see a blur of things, as his glasses had fallen, and after cursing under his breath, tried to feel for them. But someone handed them to him.

"Thanks." He blushed, setting them in their proper place to find no one other than Selina, covered in a black cloak, with her books strewn all over the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" He helped her gather the books into a neat pile, brushing off the wet snow as best he could. One of the books was her Charms textbook, some were titles of dark magic, and a few were on the lines of pureblood families. _Well, she is a Slytherin.. _Harry thought.

"I'm not prejudice, simply curious." She snapped, as if she had read his mind.

Harry jumped. Her expression was all too familiar.. He had seen that glare before. A strange, rather disturbing thought crossed his mind as he looked at her, but he then discarded the thought as proposterous.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Where are you going with all these books?"

"To read."

"Want some help carrying them? You've got a load here.."

Lily hesitated and looked about her, then nodded her consent. Harry took most of the pile in his arms and followed the girl. Her pale skin almost blended with the snow, making her eyes pop out with sharp detail. She moved with grace and ease, drifting through the crowds like they didn't exsist.

"What were you doing in Hogsmeade?" She asked nonchalantly.

Harry coughed uneasily. "Er- I was with Cho."

"And where is she now?"

"Uh- she kinda, yaknow, ran off."

Lily looked at Harry with amusement and he frowned. _Try comforting a bawling girl in the middle of a crowd and see how funny you think it is.. _He thought he also saw a flash of jealousy in her dark eyes, but after a moment dismissed that as well.

They made it to a small tree covered in white flakes that looked out to the Hogwarts castle. Lily set down her two books and Harry did the same, but found he wasn't ready to leave just then. He checked the time and discovered there was still some minutes to spare, so he sat next to her as she opened up her Charms textbook.

"Do you come here to read often?" He asked.

"Yes." She shrugged, then looked curiously at him.

"What?"

"I'm just, surprised you still want to talk to me in public, you being a Griffindor and all.." She again shrugged, as if it were the most normal topic in the world.

"Actually, I was kinda thinking the same about you.." Harry admitted.

Lily watched him for a long time, seemingly deciding on whether or not to tell him something that must've been weighing on her mind. But she then brisked off the thought. "No doubt my Slytherin friends would be appalled. As well as that idiot Malfoy. They'd eat me alive."

"Oh. Should I not-?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "I would like to show some of those hotheads that I'm not a supporter of their prejudice pureblood beliefs."

"But still, eat you alive sounds pretty frightening-"

"Harry, if you were anything like me, you'd know to sleep with one eye open."

Harry glanced at her in almost a shocked puzzlement. But before he could say more, he realized he was already late for Hermione and whatever she wanted. If he didn't hurry she might not help him with his Transfiguration essay.

"I've gotta go." He stated awkwardly, getting up.

Lily nodded and returned to her book, waiting until Harry was out of sight before opening the text on the of pureblood wizarding families.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus Snape found correcting the horrific essays of his dunderhead students and splattering them with blood red ink wasn't passing the time as it usually did. He did not like grading, but then again, it was one thing to keep his mind from wandering while getting something done at the same time. However, thoughts kept creeping back into his head, particularly the ones spoken by the old coot, and it annoyed him to find that part of what the man had said was true. If anything, ignoring his daughter was not the answer.

He had taught her as best as he could while she was younger the difference between light and dark. But how effective was that really? Especially since her own father turned around and joined a clan of masked criminals and a madman? He had told her he was a spy. He hoped it was enough to keep her from thinking he was evil. If only he could be sure she lay safe from the Dark Lord.

The fireplace in his private quarters flashed green, and a voice he well recognized asked permission to step through. Forging his thoughts behind his Occlumency shields, the professor gave his consent. In whisked Lucius Malfoy. The pureblood held his head high and greeted Snape with a polite nod and superior smile.

_Blonds._

"Wonderful to see you, old friend." Lucius spoke smoothly. "I was merely here to discuss Draco and his classes. Care to tell me how he is doing?"

Severus forced himself to keep from putting on a suspicious cock of his eyebrow. "Excellent, Lucius. I have been keeping a watchful eye on my godson's grades. You should be proud."

The last person Severus felt like talking to at that present moment would be Malfoy senior. But he could sense there was something on the man's mind other than his son's grades, and his curiosity kept him from snapping like his usual snarky self. Lucius expressed a pleased smile and asked if he may take a seat.

"Of course." Snape replied in a monotone. "Tea?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you."

Once one of the Hogwarts houselves brought tea and a platter of biscuits, the two men sat for a moment of silence, sipping their tea. Severus was grateful for that moment; it allowed him to collect his thoughts.

"I had hoped to consult you, Severus." Lucius spoke. "I trust you know of the Dark Lord's desire in the ministry?"

Snape nodded. "I have heard."

"Many of our others doubt your loyalties, my friend. And may I even suggest the Dark Lord himself has his suspicions?"

Snape set his teeth firmly. "If you are here to question my loyalties to our Lord, you are wasting your time. I have assuredly fooled the old coot, but dare you think I have become a traitor? The Dark Lord has trusted me enough to keep my role as his spy, should you not do the same? Or have you really fallen so low to suspect me, given the way you betrayed our Lord and claimed to be under the Imperius Curse to the ministry?" Snape sneered.

Lucius gave a stiff jerk of his head, clearly angry now, but swallowed that anger and calmed his voice. "I do not doubt your role as our Lord's spy, nor your loyalty, Severus. But I wonder if there are things you are not telling us.. A secret, hidden in this very castle, perhaps?" He smirked, enjoying gaining an upper hand. "Tell me Severus, do you really spend as much time with your potions as you appear to? Is there not someone, maybe some special woman.."

"I have no time to indulge in such pleasantries." Snape snapped, performing his perfect scowl, and forcing the raging worry in his mind to stay behind his shields. "You of all people should know I have a vast number of other things to be concerned about."

Lucius glanced curiously at Severus, then backed down with a nod of his head. "Forgive me old friend, I do see your point. I am sorry for intruding on your time with such foolish ideas."

But Snape knew Malfoy senior did not look convinced.

"Thank you for the tea. Good day to you, Severus."

Snape watched as the man stepped through to floo and disappeared in a blast of green flames. Sniffing indignantly, he called for Dumbledore's office through the floo and walked in to find the old man examining a book.

"Ah, good evening, Severus. Lemon drop?"

"I have just had a chat with Lucius Malfoy." Snape replied briskly, completely ignoring the headmaster's obnoxious candy offers.

"I see. And what did he want?"

"He is well aware of the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, and I believe the Dark Lord is making plans to capture it. Merlin knows they need the Potter brat to retrieve it."

Dumbledore shook his head thoughtfully, though there was a sense of saddness in his eyes, and the twinkle was no longer there. "Tom will try to lure the boy, I'm sure."

"Indeed. He may be plotting as we speak."

"It is imperative he learn Occlumency, Severus. Has he made progress?"

The Potions Master scoffed. "He is incompetent and lazy, not to mention arrogant to think he does not need to practice. The brat has made no progress whatsoever, though I've tried countless methods and spoken myself hourse with the same words over and over! It is as if the boy is so arrogant that he thinks he does not need help, and instead relishes the attention he is getting from these dangerous dreams!"

"Have you tried being kind to the boy?"

The question caught Snape for a moment, then he unleashed one of his famous scowls. "That will only let him think he can do whatever he wants in my classroom. I'll not have it!"

Albus chuckled slighly. "I believe you see only what you want to see in the boy. I think you will be surprised how much a few kind words will do."

"My daughter has not been revealed, yes? You are positive she is still safe?" Severus cut in.

"I believe she is still unknown to the outside as your blood, yes." Dumbledore replied softly. "I hope you have tried bonding more with her."

Severus didn't answer, for though he had tried to be less harsh and unapproachable around her in the classroom, he had not tried anything else. How to keep her safe while in the ranks of the Dark Lord was more overwhelming than he could imagine.

Without even replying, Severus stalked out of the room.

A/N I hope Malfoy was convincing in this ch. :p tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Enter."

Lily cautiously opened the door to her father's office, already dreading what he wanted to talk about. Though diligent in school, Lily was forced to show her homework to her father three times a week for reviewing, prepare ingredients, and sometimes, if the potions weren't too difficult, brew. She didn't mind potions, and was rather good at them, but brewing was not something she enjoyed much. Though being good might have something to do with living with a potion's master for eleven years, she assumed.

It was to her surprise when she saw her father sitting calmly at his desk, not grading, not writing, and without the usual potions ingredients waiting in front of him. He looked focused, as if there were something straining on his mind.

"Lily." He nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine?"

Her father nodded again. His hair looked greasy again, meaning he had been visiting his cauldren, making who knows what. Odd smells wafted from somewhere in the back, making Lily's crinkle her nose. The odor wasn't unbearable, just odd, like a taste you neither hate nor love.

"How are you doing in school?"

"Surprised you don't know, seeing as you check my schoolwork all the time." She grumbled, then seeing her father's scowl, instantly regretted it. She knew he had a temper; but she also knew she was the only one who could stretch it and not be suicidal.

Her father stood and swept irritably from his desk in a billow of black robes. Lily watched as he grabbed a book from his shelf and handed it to her. "I want to add a private lesson with me to your schedule." He spoke flatly. "I wish you to learn a higher form of defense against the dark arts."

Lily peered at the book with both fascination and suspicion. Even if she was his daughter, the Slytherin bat never offered extra lessons to just anyone.

"How come?" She asked slowly.

Severus sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a war going on out there. You are young, too young to fight, but I want you to be prepared."

"Does this have something to do with you being an ex-deatheater?" She asked very slowly, deciding to take the risk. "Or with Umbridge?"

"Umbridge is barely human, for all her talk against halfbreeds." Snape spat. "And Fudge is even more of a scared coward. But to answer your question, yes, a bit of both."

Lily chewed on that thought for a moment, silently agreeing. Tension held between the two as silence pierced the air. Her father was waiting for something, but there was nothing she could think to say. If she didn't know any better, it seemed her father was trying to be somewhat honest. It gave her a hopeful feeling.

"Alright.." Lily finally managed to say. "When?"

"My office. Monday nights. Seven o'clock. Nobody, not Umbridge, not your friends, not even the headmaster can know. I expect you to keep this silent."

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise." She shrugged. With the D.A., her secret identity, and now this, she had a lot of secrets to keep.

Snape nodded, satisfied for now. He shuffled into his seat at the desk and looked intently at his daughter. "How are you faring in Slytherin?"

"What?" She frowned.

"You heard my question." He scowled.

Lily shrugged. "Hannah and Julia are really nice. We study together quite frequently. Some of the older students say I'm some kind of freak for associating with what they call 'Mudbloods'. Idiots, all of them."

"Who are these offenders?"

"Mulciber, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy.. I know you expect all Slytherins to aid and assist each other but really, there's a line drawing. I feel sorry for all muggleborns who get put in Slytherin." Lily sighed, wondering where all these words were coming from.

Her father nodded, and raised an eyebrow. "Have they asked of your blood at any point?"

"I told them halfblood. Some are getting doubtful, but I don't think they suspect we're related. I haven't even told Hannah or Julia."

"Good." Her father again nodded, showing no change in his blank expression. "I will have to speak with these students on our rule of house unity. Until then, I wish you to stay away from that crowd. Particularly, Mr. Malfoy."

"Like I'd want to be around them in the first place." Lily rolled her eyes. "But why Draco?"

She watched as her father eyed her cautiously, as if deciding what to say. Lily found the pause rather irritating; sure she wasn't an adult, but she could handle more than her father seemed to think she could.

"You know there are children of known deatheaters here, Lily. Now that the Dark Lord has returned, there are certain precautions we must take." He scowled.

"That's not the whole truth and you know it."

Snape gave his daughter a warning look, but Lily knew her father well enough to know she had guessed the truth. It frustrated her to no end, but it was a lost cause. For now.

"I'd better go; Charms."

"Yes, go on." Her father replied in a monotone.

As Lily picked up her bookbag and reached the door, her father suddenly spoke, "Thank you for your Christmas gift, Lily. I have enjoyed the book."

Almost startled, Lily turned around, glanced at her father curiously, then replied, "You're welcome. Thanks for the chess set."

Her father nodded, and Lily disappeared out the door, wondering if this conversation was the beginning of something new from the usual strict and far spaced conversations they had between them.

Severus leaned back in his chair, replaying the last scene in his mind. It had gone better than expected. It was clear Lily was not being swayed by the likes of Malfoy, as he had once been. Thinking back on his school days made him squirm. How foolish he had been! And thinking of his horrible foolishness made him remember his best friend Lily Evans.. Thinking of her only put an ache in his chest. Scowling, he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and took a swig.

As Lily raced out of the dungeons and toward the direction of the charms class, she happened to run right into Harry with his girlfriend Cho on his arm. Apparently they had made up from whatever had happened at Hogsmeade, and Lily found herself scowling at the two of them. Cho looked sensatively startled by Lily's unpleasant expression, but had a defient air about her. Harry looked at the girl confusedly.

"Hey, Selina." Harry smiled. But one look at Cho made him forget his bright smile.

"Potter." She nodded coldly. She was being irrational and she knew it, but the sight of the two of them together made her squirm. Was it jealousy? Couldn't be.

Harry looked startled. "Where are you headed?"

"Charms. I must go." And with that she walked briskly away from the two.

At dinner, Lily didn't sit with Harry and his friends. Though Drax tried to force a conversation with her at the Slytherin table, Lily sat with Hannah and Julia and enjoyed their company. She could see Professor Snape looking down at her thoughtfully, but when she looked up, he turned away. Potter was also watching her, though Cho was trying to talk to him.

Julia nudged her. "_Harry Potter_ is staring at you, Lily."

Lily nodded curtly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Maybe he's interested." Hannah giggled. "You should talk to him."

"I'm sure he has more important priorities." She snapped back.

"Alright, alright." Julia replied quickly, holding up her hand, though she was still smiling. "But I'd give it some thought. Just think- _Harry Potter_."

Lily got up to leave the Great Hall, wanting some quiet from the noise. As she turned the corner into the corridor, she felt a tug on her arm and turned to find Harry there, a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

Now that she could see him without the others following his every move, Lily could see how dreadful Harry looked. The boy appeared to be thinner and more tired than she had ever seen him. Apparently, his classmates weren't making it easier on him. And she was sure the fact the Dark Lord was after his blood didn't help matters much.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Are you? You look as if you hadn't slept in days."

"Oh. It's nothing." He replied quickly. "I've just been.. Not sleeping well.. You know with O.W.L.s and everything."

"You've been having more visions, haven't you?"

Harry gulped guiltily. "Yeah. Something like that."

Lily frowned.

"But what was with that earlier today? Are you mad at me for some reason?" He asked, directly changing the subject.

Lily sighed, unsure what to say. She had acted like a child and she knew it. Her father would have scolded her. But still, she felt jealous. That feeling would not leave.

"I'm not, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'd just had.. A rough beginning of the day is all."

The boy nodded understandingly.

"So, are we having a D.A. meeting soon?" Lily questioned.

Harry nodded. "I'll let you know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry found he was quite enjoying being a teacher for a change. And he was proud of all his classmates had accomplished, especially Neville. The thoughts of 'what if' concerned him, what with Umbridge and all her prying. She had practically taken over Hogwarts, and the only person who liked it was Filch.

And not only that, but his visions and the erupting pain in his scar had been getting worse. Every night he traveled down the same dark corridor, till he came to a little number 97.. He found he wanted to go further. He had to know. Yet Dumbledore and Snape were forcing the abandoning of the dream down his throat.

Occlumency was as pathetic as ever. And it didn't help with all of Snape's dramatic insults. Harry extremely disliked the man, and it didn't take a genius to see Snape hated him. Harry tried to practice closing his mind, but how could one just think of nothing?

Realizing the class, waiting for him to speak, Harry abandoned his thoughts and began the lesson.

"All you need to do is think of something happy, something powerful." Explained Potter. "Allow it to fill you up. Then- 'Expecto Patronum'!" A silver stag burst out of Harry's wand and danced about the room as the students gazed at it in awe. "Alright, your turn."

Lily thought hard on a powerful, happy memory she could use. Perhaps a few early memories of her childhood play, but those seemed ridiculous rather than powerful. She decided to use her first sight of Hogwarts. Lily thought hard about that amazing feeling she had had upon first viewing the castle, then yelled out the spell. A few silver strands sparked from the end of her wand, but disappeared quickly. Disappointed, Lily tried to think of another memory.

At first, nothing that seemed powerful enough came to mind, leaving Lily annoyed and frustrated. She tried of when she had met her first friend in the Muggle world at Spinner's end, but that did not work either. Then she thought of one memory buried deep within her mind of a time when she was very young, perhaps not any older than six or seven. Her father had been so unafraid then. He hadn't hesitated to read her a story and tuck her in at night. She loved the memory, though it sounded cheesy. Thinking of this, she tried again.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver lark came leaping from her wand, sending shining white light all about her. Lily cried with happiness as she made it swoop about the ceiling, dashing with a couple other kid's patronus' who had managed to form them.

Harry gave her a huge smile as the lark zipped passed him and Lily found herself blushing. The feeling of warmth and happiness that filled her diminished, however, when a huge rumble from somewhere outside caused everyone to jump.

The class stopped and glanced about, giving Harry looks of anxiousness. Again the quakes happened, and voices could be heard from outside. Harry perked through a hole forced in the door to spot Umbridge with her wand pointed directly at him.

"Everybody run!" Harry cried, motioning to the other exit.

Bodies scrambled to escape, but before they could reach the door, it was too late. Umbridge, with her team of tattle-tale students, had burst through the door, Umbridge sneering at the kids with a look of such satisfied authority. Everyone was hoarded out of the room, and Lily hoped her father would not be there to see her.

Harry was forced into Dumbledore's office, dragged by the shoulder by Percy. Draco was holding Cho, who had boils all over her face and was crying uncontrollably. Umbridge, who had called Fudge and Kingsley, was looking very triumphant as she approached Dumbledore. The headmaster sat quietly in his chair, a somewhat amused look on his face.

"We have you at last!" Umbridge cried with a loud laugh. "See?" She forced the list of the D.A. into Ridge's hand. Here is your evidence. Dumbledore has been raising an army to overthrow you!"

Fudge glared angrily at Dumbledore, but the old man merely nodded as if this was all good and fun. "Yes, I asked Mr. Potter to form this secret order together. Every responsibility for its actions is entirely my own."

"No, professor!" Harry cried, fear and dread clear on his face. "It was me! He had nothing to do with it!"

"How kind of you to shield me, Harry. But as you can see, the list clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army' not 'Potter's'.

Fudge looked angrier than a hungry lion; Umbridge was positively giddy with glee. "Weasley, hurry and report to the Daily Prophet; if we hurry we can make the morning addition." Fudge cried gleefully. "Now, you, Albums Dumbledore, are under arrest for treason against the minister, and shall be taken to Azkaban to await trial."

Harry's mind raced furiously. They couldn't take Dumbledore to Azkaban, the whole wizarding world would be at Voldemort's mercy! And it was entirely his fault! He squirmed but Percy had a death grip on his shoulder.

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore replied calmly, as if he were turning down an invitation to tea. "See, I have no intention of going to Azkaban. I'm not going to.. What was the phrase? Come quietly."

Fudge ordered Kingsley to grab him immediately, and Harry gasped hopelessly, when all of a sudden, Fawkes came flying down, grabbed Dumbledore's hands, and the two disappeared in a billow of flames. Umbridge and Fudge's faces were priceless with shock and complete furiousness.

"You may not like him minister." Kingsley coughed, breaking the silence. "But you have to admit, Dumbledore's got style."

Umbridge had all the D.A. up for questioning, though Lily had already been expecting that. And of course, she wasn't surprised when the toad offered her juice and practically _insisted_ she drink, meaning there was some potion laced inside. Probably veritaserum. And of course, that meant her father had most likely made it; somehow she wasn't sure if that made the matter worse or better.

"I'm disappointed in you, Selina." Umbridge spoke in that poisonously sweet voice as Lily tried to fake sipping her pumpkin juice. "Tell me, you're the only Slytherin who joined this foolish and dangerous army against the minister?"

Lily chanced a glare, the special glare only her father could master. "It doesn't really matter what house I'm in, does it?"

"You will respect your authority." Umbridge snapped. "Let me ask one more time- when did this start and who else was involved? Were there any other Slytherins?"

"Oh, I don't know, _Professor_, why don't you ask the other Slytherins?" Lily replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Umbridge looked positively livid, meaning there _had_ been something in her pumpkin juice. Lily tried to hide a smirk. Apparently her father had made a fake batch. The girl found herself feeling proud to be a Snape, something she hadn't felt in quite awhile.

Umbridge hid her white anger under a strained smile and leaned right in front of Lily's face. "Perhaps it wasn't just the students who are at fault. Maybe there were.. Members of the staff who knew?"

Lily caught a whiff of the woman's strong perfume and grimaced. "Doesn't feel good to be outsmarted, does it?"

Umbridge slapped Lily across her cheek with a sudden force of outrage, though she was still trying to smile. Pathetic. At first she was shocked, but Lily then glared back, angry. Yes, she knew she was being difficult, but the toad bloody well deserved it.

"Out! Out right now! I'll find ways to torture you and your little club later." The woman snapped.

Lily bolted, only too grateful to be out of that ridiculous office. The place was just too _pink_.

Harry sat among the others of the D.A., using a blood quill to write lines. His hand smarted from the cuts that kept growing deeper and deeper, but he tried to ignore the pain. He would not give her that satisfaction. He quickly glanced around at the others, feeling guilt as he saw their screwed expressions. Yet again, he had gotten all his friends in trouble. The only thing that gave him comfort was the small glare he threw at Umbridge, who was sipping tea at the front of the class. She was really living up being the new Headmistriss. Harry so badly wanted to punch her and let out some of his surpressed emotions.

Finally, the detention ended. Cho tried to grab Harry's attention, but he ignored her. He supposed that meant they were officially over. He was just so angry.

A/N: Parts of this came from Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix movie, or what I could remember of it. Some of the dialogue I made a guess at what was said. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or plot and dialogue I used from the books/movies. Sorry if this seems to be moving a bit slowly; I plan on doing more scenes with Lily and Harry and Snape soon. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ms. Prince." Snape hissed, not yelling, but in a voice so intimidatingly strained that it was far worse than that.

He grabbed his daughter's hand right in front of the common room and pulled her down to his office in the dungeons, not caring if she struggled. Lily saw Malfoy smirk as their head of house grabbed her. Obviously he knew she'd be in trouble because of the D.A. Once they were in Snape's office, and he had locked the door, Snape cried, "Explain to me what you were thinking joining such a risky exploit, especially run by that Potter, and don't you dare lie to me."

Lily swallowed uncomfortably, but gave her father that death look she had grown so good at making.

"It won't work, Lily, that look is originally mine." Snape snapped, looking at his daughter the same way.

It was like a stare-off, the father and the daughter glaring at the other in an attempt to win. But Lily found she couldn't keep up the eye contact much longer, and stamped her foot angrily as she broke away.

"Dammit, I will never beat you." Lily snapped, turning away from her dad.

"I want answers, Lily." Snape repeated.

Lily looked exasperatingly at her father, then sucked in her breath and relayed how she had heard Harry would be teaching defense against the dark arts secretly, and how she had gone.

"That was a very dangerous thing to do." Snape argued. "Going about like that, you could be expelled! Merlin, something could have gone seriously wrong, someone could have been hurt! Of course, I'm not surprised Potter was in charge of all this, if I had my way-"

"Why do you hate that boy so much?" Lily cried out without thinking, for her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Snape growled threateningly. "Mr. Potter has nothing to do with your foolish actions."

"I just wish for once in your life you'd be honest with me!" Lily about screamed. "You never have time for me, sometimes, I even wonder if you regret I'm here!"

Lily hadn't meant to say all of this, but they were words she had buried deep within her heart, and she just couldn't help but spill them. Snape had something of a pained expression on his face, caught between what he should do and what he wanted to do. She couldn't know yet just how dangerous Voldemort would be if he suspected her exsistence, or what he'd do to them both should their secret slip.

"I don't regret you're here, Lily." Snape replied in a much quieter tone. "My job isn't as easy as you might think."

"I know that, but does that really mean you have to continue to keep pushing me out of your life? Why won't you tell me who my mother was, and why didn't you want to tell me why you named me Lily when I asked? Sometimes I think you're trying to hide some big secret from me!"

"You're mother was a pureblood." Snape replied tentatively.

"I thought you said the difference between purebloods and halfbloods doesn't matter."

"It doesn't!" Snape responded quickly. "Your mother died a few weeks after you were born. You take after me, though, Lily."

"And my name?"

Snape thought hard for a moment. Nobody could ever break into his high security wall, but there was something about his daughter that both irritated him and made him feel. He blamed the irritated part on his lack of patience with young people.

But how could he bring up Lily Potter? Not now of all times, and certainly not now that his daughter had been sneaking off with a group led by his lost love's son.

"I am sure Professor Umbridge will be keeping a close eye on you." Snape replied monotonously. "For now, don't go anywhere without company."

Lily's mouth was wide open, and at that moment she was so frustrated she could have cast a spell on her father right then and there. But she didn't, just kept watching her father through squinted eyes.

Severus couldn't think on what to say next, on how much to say. He never talked about his past, being a very private man. It was in his early twenties when he had found out he was a father. How he had ever managed to raise a child all these years was strictly beyond him. But there was so much more to tell than just her being dropped off at his doorstep. What had happened to the mother? Dead was most likely.

Lily's hand came into view, and Severus growled as he saw a bloody scar visible on top.

"Let me see your hand, Lily." He replied sharply, but not as angrily.

Lily hesitated, but then lifted up her hand. _Naughty children will be punished. _The bloody words inscribed there rose his temper so dramatically that he felt Lily flinch. Growling to himself, Snape retreated, grabbed a healing salve, and rubbed some of the contents onto his daughter's hand. He didn't even have to ask to know who had done it.

"I will personally turn her into a toad myself for this." Snape snapped.

Lily whispered her thanks as the pain in her hand began to stop.

"May I borrow this?" she asked softly. Others would need it. Harry would need it.

Snape nodded.

"See you in class." she replied coldly, meaning she was still angry. Snape signed as she flung herself out of his office.

Harry flipped helplessly through his Transfiguration textbooks, using a torch and his invisability cloak. He really wanted to study, but after realizing he had been reading the same page over for the fourth time, settled down and engulfed the peace and quiet. It was nice to be without the crowd, the admirers, the haters, the teachers.. And even once in awhile he needed space from his friends. But after a moment he found being alone meant visiting his thoughts, and those were hardly pleasant. Frustrated, he tried once again to concentrated on learning something.

Just then, he heard small sniffles coming from somewhere behind him. Curious, as it was after curfew, he flipped off the torch and slipped into the darkness, his cloak draped over him.

Over at another table, hidden in a corner, sat Selina. Harry was stunned at first; never had he seen a Slytherin crying before, though he knew that surprise should be stupid. It's not as if Slytherins were inhumanly emotionless, just self-preseved, no matter what others might think.

Once the shock ended, Harry pulled the cloak off himself and crept up to where the girl sat, huddled there with her knees draw to her chest. There were no more tears, but black makeup ran down her cheek.

"Hey, Selina?" Harry whispered softly.

Lily started, angrily brushed away her tears, and put on a neutral expression. Embarrassed, she stood and tried to calm her voice. "Hey, Harry." She murmured, though her voice cracked slightly.

"You alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lily snapped. "I just.. Needed some air."

Harry watched as she brushed her cheeks again, smearing the black streaks on her face. "You can tell me, yaknow." He sighed gently. "I won't laugh."

Selina stared with no expression, debating the pros and cons, then finally shrugged and sat down in a chair. "Just having a problem with my father, is all. It's like he never trusts me anymore."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure he does inside; perhaps he's been stressed recently. I'm sorry it's frustrating."

Somehow, Harry found trying to comfort Selina was much different than comforting Cho. They were alone; there was nobody staring. And somehow it just felt natural. He wanted to help.

"You're sweet." Lily smiled, looking up at him. "I guess you're right. He has seemed stressed. Still, I wish I could show him I can handle the truth, even when it's bad."

"You and me both." Harry replied. "It seems everyone knows how I'm in danger except me."

"It's frustrating, isn't it? I mean, we aren't going to go running off to fight like some Gryf- um, I mean.."

Despite that fact he was a Gryffindor himself, Harry began to laugh. "You almost sounded like Snape." He chuckled.

Lily paled slightly, but covered it by brushing her hair in her face and smiling timidly.

"The hat wasn't sure where to put me." She admitted. "I think it finally chose Slytherin though because I have ambition. At least I hope. I can see why you'd hate the house with the Dark Lord though.."

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry replied. Lily glanced at him in shock. "All I knew was Voldemort"- Lily flinched- "was from that house, and Malfoy wanted to be in it, so I asked it not to."

"Well, I don't blame you for not wanting to be near that ferret." Lily chuckled.

"Malfoy's a prat, but I realize now how wrong I was about Slytherin being evil."

"I'm at least glad you think so." Lily smiled.

Lily found herself leaning closer to Harry, and Harry subconsciously doing the same. They were gazing in each other's eyes. Harry leaned even closer.

"Blasted students! I'll catch ya! You'll be in trouble for this!"

"Dangit." Lily muttered under her breath. "Stupid Filch."

"I think he found my torch. Get under this."

Harry threw his invisability cloak over the two of them and led her silently toward the exit. Filch, talking to himself, grabbed Harry's torch and began to investigate. They threaded through the shelves and slipped out into the corridor.

"That was close." Lily breathed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Can you get to the Slytherin common room? You can take the cloak if you need."

"I'll manage. Goodnight."

Lily gave Harry a quick hug, tentative but true, then fled before he could say anything or react. Harry sneaked under the cloak, but found himself smiling.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ron seems a bit negative in this ch, so sorry all you die-hard Ron lovers, but don't worry, I really do like Ron! I just wanted to create some tension in the story. Also, I would maybe raise the rating in this ch, since there's some kissing, but it's not really that bad. In Snape's worst memory, I cut out the part where Lily Potter tries to help him; I'm not revealing that part to Harry just yet lol. :L Anyway, sorry for this long note; enjoy!

Chapter 12

Though Lily was happy to now be official friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she kept her appearences with them in public to a minimum at best. She wasn't sure what her father would think about the friendship. She wasn't sure what the Gryffindors would think about her relationship to the Potions Master. And she was positive about what the Slytherins would think, particularly Malfoy, if they saw her hanging around the rival house and the boy-who-lived. She had already seated herself with Harry at the Great Hall in the past, leading the Slytherins to be wary of her. Besides her friends Julia and Hannah, of course.

But in spite of these dilemmas, the four found quiet places to meet, like the library, the Astronomy tower, and the Room of Requirement. And occassionally Harry and Lily would meet alone to talk. They had aquired a close friendship, to the point where Lily felt guilty he did not know her true name.

The four were studying in the library one rainy and cold evening. With Quidditch practice canceled and no new material to go over, they were quite bored.

"Rematch?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Please, Ron, we've played Wizarding Chess six times already!"

"You're just jealous because you've lost them all." Ron smirked.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, when Harry cut in and said, "Why don't we do something all four of us can play?"

Lily sighed. "There's nothing to do."

They stared longingly out the window, which was splattered with rain, and listened as the wind made the walls creak.

"I'd better get going." Harry made a face. "Detention with Snape."

"Sheesh, you've been having detention with him a lot lately." Ron sighed. "Wish the greasy prat would bloody leave you alone. I guess you can't expect much else from Slytherins."

Hermione nudged Ron harshly in the ribs, frowning disappointedly at him. Ron looked at her with a blank expression, then realized who else was there and squirmed.

"I suppose you think I'm evil as well, then." She snapped sharply.

"You're alright." Ron shrugged. "I mean, you're different than them."

"Not all Slytherins are going to become the next Dark Lord." Lily hissed. "And it's not like there aren't any prats in Gryffindor."

"That's true." Hermione cut in. "Just because you're in a certain house doesn't determine whether you'll make good or bad choices."

Lily nodded, but she was still grumpy. "I'm going to the common room. Later." Then picking up her bags, she left into the corridor, which was thankfully empty.

"Selina, wait." A familiar voice called from behind her. Harry grabbed her arm softly. "He didn't mean it, yaknow. Ron's just grown up in a family of Gryffindors and well.. You understand right?"

"I'm sure you have much more to worry about than my feelings." Lily frowned.

Harry wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, but he pulled Lily close and embraced her in a kiss. At first she was shocked, but quickly melted into it, and wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer.

Then they broke away. Harry felt tingly and nervous; he hadn't much confidence when it came to girls. But the way Lily was blushing eased his conscience that she had enjoyed it. Lily couldn't decide what to think, only that right then, she didn't care about anyone at all. Just Harry.

"You'll be late for Professor Snape." Lily whispered when nothing was said.

Harry coughed. "Oh, um, right." But he couldn't keep from smiling. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"You're late."

"Sorry, professor." Harry grinned, seating himself at the couch without any invitation. Severus just growled at his most disliked student.

"Had a pleasant evening, I see." He snapped.

Harry quickly sobered his expression, not willing to get into that conversation, even though the man wouldn't care less. Snape smirked as the boy slumped in the chair, trying to cover his smile.

"I assume you know why we're here, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed. Despite his happiness moments before, the realization of that night's "detention" was enough to make anyone groan. Occlumency. A whole two hours of Snape delving into his mind, only for him to feel nothing but pain. Harry gritted his teeth in determination.

"Have you been practicing?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't quite catch that, Mr. Potter." Snape's lips curled in sarcasm. "Articulate, if you would."

"I've been trying." Harry blurted out. "But, well, I can never do it.. Or I'm too tired and I just can't concentrate.."

"That's all I ever hear from you, Potter. Excuses. That'll be ten points from Gryffindor."

"What!" Harry protested. "But this isn't an official class! You can't do that!"

Severus shot the brat his best triumphant sneer. "I can and I most certainly will. Prepare yourself, Potter. _Legimens_."

Harry had no time to even try to control his anger. Snape could really turn a great mood into a nasty one. Flashing before him was memory after memory of the Dursleys, Voldemort, the Dememtors, Umbridge.. Again and again and again Snape plunged into his mind till his scar burned with intense pain. Just like every other Occlumency lesson he'd had so far.

"You're pathetic, Potter." Snape sneered with a low and dangerous voice. "It's been weeks and yet you are as incompetent as when you started. You're not even trying!" He was now spitting in the boy's face. "Just like your father. No wish to learn, simply thrived on popularity and Quidditch!"

"I'm not _thriving_ on popularity, Snape!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect of authority."

Harry snarled fiercely at the man. How he hated him. But it wasn't the points, it was the fact that the greasy git thought he could insult Harry for no reason! What had he ever done to the man?

"No, you're the one who's pathetic!" Harry cried angrily. "If you'd simply help instead of sneering at my every mistake, I might learn something!"

"_Legimens_!"

"_Protego_!"

Suddenly, Harry was staring at a young Snape, sitting all alone in a corner. A teenage Snape being whispered about as he walked by. Then, up came the images of James. _His father_. Harry watched as his father, Sirius Black, and Pettigrew taunted a teenage Snape, took his wand, and cruelly lifted him into the air while a circle gathered and people laughed. They laughed at the helplessness of the dark boy hanging upside down. _His father_ laughed.

But then the scene changed. It was as if Harry were subconsciously searching for something inside of the professor's mind. A young girl of about six with dark hair was sitting at a small table in a room decorated with sea blue. She had a small book open in her lap, and was carefully turning the pages, marveling at the pictures.

"Good morning, Lily." A second figure entered the room.

"Hello, daddy!"

Harry gaped. The tall man who sat down next to his daughter was Severus Snape. He looked a lot younger, like ten years younger. Snape had a daughter? Since when? Harry could feel Snape trying to push him out, and knew he wouldn't last much longer, but used all his will-power to stay.

"Will you read to me, daddy?"

"Sure, Lily."

Snape sat down next to the girl and began to read softly. Harry found it hard to believe that the man before him was the snarky potions professor who had been attacking his mind all night. He watched in awe as Snape kissed his daughter on the forehead and got up to make breakfast.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pulled out of the memory and found himself laying painfully on the floor, with a livid Snape glaring at him. His dark eyes burned with hatred.

_Selina_. Harry thought in terrified amazement as he tried to stand. _That girl was Selina.._

Snape grabbed onto Harry's collar and held it tight, eyes flashing, lips drawn into a crisp, cold line. Harry trembled before the man.

"Your occlumency lessons are at an end." He growled so low that Harry barely heard.

"But I didn-"

"Get. Out. NOW!"

Harry darted as Snape flung him from the room, throwing jars of ingredients on his way out.

"And stay away from my daughter!"

Harry's breath was short. His father was a bully. Snape hated him because of his father. Selina was Snape's daughter. And her name was not Selina.

Snape had called her Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The common room was surprisingly empty. Lily set her bag down on one of the couches, when she realized dinner had barely finished only minutes before. Her stomach growled furiously, so, making sure no one else was around, she called one of her father's house elves to bring her a small sandwhich. The elf brought it with a bow and Lily ate in the quiet of the place.

Unfortunately, quiet was never possible anymore.

"Hey, Prince." A familiar, mocking voice spoke softly from behind her.

Lily didn't even turn her head. "Malfoy."

"You weren't at dinner." He grinned, sitting down next to her. Lily instantly moved to the other end. Malfoy mocked frowned at her. "What's wrong? Afraid of your own house now that you're running around with Gryffindors?"

Lily's first reaction was to demand how he had known, but then bit her tongue, realizing that wasn't very Slytherin at all. "I maybe be with Gryffindors, and I maybe not; what business is it of yours, anyway?"

"I saw you." He smirked triumphantly. "The others aren't going to like this." She knew he was referring to Avery and Mulciber, who had already beaten up many first years the past few months alone.

"Oh? Going to blackmail me, is that your plan?" Lily sneered. "I might as well tell our head of house how I saw you sneaking into his private potions stores and stealing ingredients. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to learn his _godson _is a thief."

Malfoy paled, and Lily's smirk widened even more. Her father was very strict, and the times when Draco had come to visit when they were young, frequently got her father's hand against his backside for lying and stealing. Not that Lily had ever spoken to Draco when he was over. Her father had made sure Lucius would have no idea she existed.

"I'm warning you, Prince." Malfoy sneered. "Hanging around with Gryffindors, especially that _Potter, _is not going to go well in Slytherin. I thought I warned you enough hanging around mudbloods, but I guess that didn't sink in enough-"

"DON'T call my friends that name." Lily hissed dangerously, using her father's favorite way of threatening. Low and venomous. "My friends are worth hundreds of what your minions Crabbe and Goyle are. Speaking of them, where are your goons?"

"Shut up!" Malfoy growled. "Or you'll make me do something you'll regret."

"What, going to call your daddy to solve all your problems?" Lily snickered. "Or are you referring to something more physical? How brave, beating up a girl."

"You're hiding something more than just running around with Gryffindors." Malfoy replied softly, his eyes squinted in suspicion. "And when I find out, you're going to be very sorry indeed. For now, I'd watch your back, Prince." He sneered. "I'm not going to leave this alone; not until all of you mudbloods and halfbloods get what you deserve."

"Excuse me?"

Lily and Malfoy both glanced up as Julia and Hannah entered the common room, their faces livid with anger.

Hannah snarled, "Are you threatening her?"

"None of your business, mudbl-"

"Shut up, ferret!" Julia cried, lunging forward in an attempt to slap the blond.

Malfoy jumped off the couch and slithered around it as Hannah held Julia, though all three girls were snarling at the boy.

"Leave Selina alone from now on!" Julia yelled. "Or I'm getting our head of house!"

"Like I'm intimated by you lot; two mudbloods and a house traitor." Malfoy sneered. "Just remember what I told you, Selina." Then the blond raced hurriedly up to the boy's dormitories.

"The nerve of that prat!" Julia spat. "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner, Selina. I'm getting Professor Snape if he tries that again." Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but really, he's nothing but a coward and a bully who uses power to get what he wants. He's not worth your time." Lily sighed.

"Well, just know we'll be looking out for you." Hannah replied, sitting down next to Lily. "But what was that last thing about? House traitor? What does that even mean?"

Lily debated what to tell, but realized she couldn't keep the secret from her friends for long, and it was for the best to share. So she told them about how she had been studying with Harry Potter and his friends and the kiss that she had shared in the corridor.

"Oh, this is wonderful, Lily!" Hannah cried happily, hugging her. "I knew he was interested!"

Lily let a smile cross her lips. "Yeah, he's very sweet and modest. I never would have thought, considering he's like this huge celebrity and all. But I think Malfoy has been spying on us. I hope he didn't see the kiss.."

"He would have rubbed it in your face if he had." Julia spoke confidentally. "You don't think we could meet Harry Potter and his friends, do you? They sound like much more enjoyable company than Avery and Malfoy." Julia made a face.

"I think that could be arranged." Lily smirked and her friends squealed. "But, although I doubt Malfoy has kept his mouth shut, it needs to remain a secret. I don't want those pureblood idiots after our blood."

"Deal!"

Harry couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen in Snape's penseive as he made his way blindly down to the common room. It was almost painful to wrap his mind around. He felt like an idiot for believing his father was someone great, when clearly he had been some bully like Dudley.. _Harry hunting. _Dudley's favorite game, which was always his cousin and his three or four friends against him. Harry knew what it was like to be bullied, and it sickened him to think his father had been that way.

His mind was also contemplating who Snape's daughter had been. He tried to let himself doubt that it really was Selina, but thinking about it, all of it had made sense. Those moments she showed off certain expressions, the way she talked, even the way she always referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord.. All of it made sense.

Why hadn't she told him? And why had she lied about her name?

Her name was Lily. _Like your mum._ Harry thought to himself. He had to talk to her. Somehow.

He stopped in front of the Slytherin common room, debating whether to try and slip in or not. But after some inner arguments, thought better of it. Who knew what would happen to him if he dared tread in there. So instead, he determined he would target her after breakfast the next morning.

"O. today!" Julia cried as she put a mound of bacon on her plate, though she made sure to eat it delicately, as their head of house was watching his snakes. "We are going to fail Defense. I can't believe we have to do the spells when we haven't even tried them!"

Lily smirked. Because of the D.A., and the extra lessons her father had been giving her on the subject, she was certain she'd get an Outstanding. Thinking of her father, she glanced up at where he was watching with a pensive and rather irritated expression. He was in an awful mood. She secretly snuck a glance at Harry to find he looked distraught as well. Perhaps the detention had not gone well..? Then Lily remembered- it hadn't been a detention. It had been an occlumency lesson.

"Hello?"

Lily started as Julia waved her hand in front of Lily's face.

Hannah smirked. "Staring at your boyfriend, I see."

"Shut up." Lily blushed. "I wanted you to meet him today, but he looks.. Well.."

"Sleep-deprived?" Julia put in. "Yeah, he does. Maybe he just didn't sleep well."

Lily knew it had to be more than that.

"Perhaps after our O. we can meet him." Hannah offered. "He's probably just stressed like the rest of us."

Lily noticed Hannah had hardly eaten anything on her plate, and realized she was feeling squeamish as well. The three girls finished their breakfast and hurried on to be the first ones in class.

Harry's face fell as he watched Lily disappear with her friends. He wouldn't get to talk to her then. Taking one last sip of his pumpkin juice, which tasted as bland as paper, he followed Ron and Hermione to their first O.W.L test, which thankfully was Defense. Harry knew he wouldn't have much difficulty with that, as it was his best class.

Umbridge watched as the entire fifth year sat in the Defense classroom, scribbling on the parchment. Harry willed himself to focus and tried to force everything else that had been bothering him out of his mind.

But in the middle of the test, there was a large popping noise from outside. Suspicious, Umbridge disappeared to the door to look around, peering about as everything went quite. All of a sudden, fireworks burst into the room, blasting above the students and making Umbridge shriek. Harry had to laugh as the Weasley twins burst into the room on brooms and fired more and more of their bright lights, some of which attacked the Slytherins. Ron clapped as they bolted around, and then fired this huge light in the shape of a dragon. Umbridge screamed and ran as it chased her down the isle, and exploded right as she reached the door, making all of her decrees that hung on the wall to crash.

The twins whopped like Indians and flew straight into the air, setting one last trick off- a giant, sparking letter W in the air, before taking off, away from Hogwarts. All of the students, and even some of the teachers, crowded outside to see it. Cheers and applause punched the air.

Then Harry felt his scar burning with a sudden force, making him drop to his knees. He saw the same corridor he had been dreaming about all year, the letter 97, and Sirius, tied to a chair, refusing to give away information as Voldemort tortured him with the Cruciotis curse. Harry gasped as Hermione and Ron dragged him out of the crowd and into an empty corridor.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He's got Sirius!" He panted, fear racing through his heart. "He's being tortured! We have to save him!"

Harry dashed toward the Gryffindor common room as then others followed close on his heels.

"Wait." Hermione cut in. "What if you were meant to see this? What if this is just a trap to lull you in?"

"Who cares!" Harry yelled. "He's got Sirius! We can't just leave him!"

"Let's check headquarters first." Hermione persisted. "If he's not there.."

"But how? Umbridge is monitoring all the Floo networks in school." Ron pointed out.

"All except one.." Harry breathed. "Come on. Let's get to Umbridge's office while she's still distracted."

A/N: The last scene came from the fifth Harry Potter movie. Well, the idea behind it did. I don't own any of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The pink walls of the office came into view as Harry cautiously opened the door and tiptoed to the fireplace. Hung near the entrance was a bit of floo power. While Hermione and Ron guarded the door, Harry threw a pinch of the floo powder inside and called for Grimmauld Place, then stuck his head inside. No one answered. He cried out loudly, hoping maybe Sirius was taking a nap or something, but no, there wasn't a soul in the house. His worst fears were confirmed.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and his head came out of the floo to find a nasty looking Umbridge shaking him and forcing him into a chair. Behind her, Malfoy and Filch had ahold of Ron and Hermione.

"Found these trying to guard the halls." The rough voice of Crabbe spoke. He pushed in Ginny, Neville, Luna, and to Harry's surprise, Selina. _Lily. _He reminded himself.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge cried angrily as she brought Harry to a chair and sat him down with a hard push. When he didn't answer she slapped him hard. Harry winced but did not say anything.

Suddenly, Snape appeared at the door. He looked at the group of students and spotted his daughter being held captively by the Slytherins.. _His Slytherins. _Snape felt himself growl when he realized Umbridge had allowed it. But he couldn't just barge in and attack the woman. Still, if the toad tried to hurt Lily, he might just do much worse than hurt.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Professor Snape! You brought the veratiserum, yes?"

"Unfortunately, you used all of my stores interrogating students." He replied smoothly. "Unless you wish to poison him, and I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I'm afraid I can't help you."

Umbridge huffed in annoyance. "Alright well that will be all.."

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry cried. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Harry hoped and prayed Snape understood what he meant. He had been foolish; there _had _been someone who could've helped, who was in the Order. Snape.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Well, what is he talking about?"

Snape glared at Harry, then gave Umbridge a blank expression. "I have no idea."

Umbridge nodded and Snape exited. Apparently the mangy mutt had gotten himself into trouble again. But he couldn't just leave his daughter to the mercy of that toad. He took a detour and sent a patronus to the Weasleys about Black. Then he called Dobby. Certainly the house elf could help..

"Tell me now! You were going to Dumbeldore!"

The others watched in fear as Harry didn't speak. Harry's head raced fast; he had to get to Sirius, this was only wasting time.

"This calls for more deperate measures." Umbridge breathed. "It is to insure the authority in this school.. The cruciotis curse."

"You can't do that, that's illegal." Hermione cried indignantly.

"What the minister won't know can't hurt him." Umbridge smiled, setting the minister's picture face downward. Harry stared in a mixture of fear and worry as Umbridge lifted her wand to his face. The curse word was on her lips..

"Tell her Harry!"

Hermione stood shocked with wide eyes after she screamed it out, but Harry saw the workings of a plan shining in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge demanded.

"Well, if you don't tell her.. I will."

"Well, don't be afraid, what is it you silly girl?" Umbridge cried.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione gulped.

"Show me this weapon."

Harry and Hermione were crowded out after Umbridge gave strict instructions to the Slytherins to keep a close watch on their captives. Lily watched worriedly as Harry closed the door behind him. They were left with Malfoy and his lot, who sniggered and laughed at their victims. Lily huffed; surely the group could take on a few dunderheads. She hoped her father had found Sirius. Sure she knew he didn't like the man, but her father wouldn't just leave him to die, would he?

Lily tugged her arm from the hold of the boy, and he laughed and gripped her arm tighter.

"I hope you all are expelled." Malfoy laughed, making Crabbe and Goyle automatically cackle with the ferret. "And you, Selina. House traitor!" He cried bitterly. "I warned you not to run around with this kind. Shame you didn't listen."

Neville glanced at Luna, and then both looked at her. Malfoy's words only made Lily's temper rise, but she fought it back to think of a way out. Lily looked at Ginny, and knew they were thinking the same thing. In a split second, both girls bit the arm of the Slytherin holding them as hard as they dared, causing the goons to cry out in pain and release them. Now free, they lunged for their stolen wands. Malfoy, who had ahold of them, lifted them over his head and laughed. Ron then stuck out his foot and tripped the blond, causing the wands to fall to the ground. Lily and Ginny grabbed theirs and began to blast their captors, freeing Neville and Luna.

Malfoy wipped out his wand and blasted a curse at Luna, just missing her head. Crabbe and Goyle stood soon after and began to punch Neville in the side. Lily and Ginny were about to yell some dreadful curse, when there was an unexpected, foreign blast that came from somewhere outside. It hit Malfoy in the head, causing him to fall. Crabbe and Goyle, scared out of their wits, ran out the door, followed by the other Slytherins.

Lily leaned down to Neville, who was trying to get off the floor. "You alright?"

"Never better. I say we kicked them good." Neville smiled. "But where did that last curse come from?"

"We have to find Hermione and Harry!" Ron yelled, already hurrying out the door.

The others followed and made it to the Great Hall, when they were stopped by the coughing of a voice. Lily recognized it instantly.

"All of you back to your dormitories, _now._" Snape growled. "This is no time for children to get involved."

"But sir, Umbridge, and Hermione and Harry, and Sirius.." They all protested at once, all except Lily, who knew a lost argument when she saw one, though she gave her father her best set of pleading eyes.

"Absolutely not. Too dangerous for underage wizards." Snape snarled back. "I have warned the Order; your friends will be fine. Now in the Gryffindor common room; and Ms. Prince, I would like you to follow them."

Lily nodded, but let a secret smile grace her lips in a thank you before departing. She knew her father had sent in that last curse; he was still watching out for her.

The group headed towards the common room, but took a detour before actually getting there. They couldn't just sit and wait; Harry and Hermione might've already gone to look for Sirius.

"We need to get to them." Neville whispered loudly.

"But how?" Ginny asked.

"Let's sneak down to the bridge." Lily put in. "If Harry and Hermione aren't in the castle by now it's the best place we'll be sure to meet them."

"Let's go!"

Ron led the way out, true determination in his eyes. Lily sighed; perhaps spending so much time with Gryffindors had begun to rub off on her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luna led the group to a pack of thestrals. Of course, no one but Harry and Luna could see them, because only people who had seen death could see them. Nonetheless, Lily and the others swallowed their fear and climbed aboard the invisable animals and flew all the way to London.

Harry led the way as the group made it into the Ministry through the visitor's entrance and sneaked into the Department of Mysteries. Despite the chilling air of the place, and the haunted way the hall glowed, Lily was rather intrigued by the sheer amount of magic surrounding the place. Still, she kept her brain on. Now was the time to act like a Slytherin.

Harry, with his wand lighted, walked into another room and found shelves upon shelves of glass balls going up and down, reaching all the way to the ceiling. He recognized the place immediately; he had been here before in his dreams. He spotted a little number one marking the first shelf.

"This way." Harry whispered, walking straight through the middle. Sirius was at number 97. His heart pounded wildly, afraid of what he might find, but even more afraid of what might happen if they didn't go. He worried for his friends. Perhaps it was possible the Order had been here already? He had to be sure.

They ran down the shelves. The glass balls swirled with intense magic, and glowed against the darkness surrounding them. Everything was eerie and every footstep echoed multiple times more loudly. They soon reached shelf 97. But Sirius was not there.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Harry?" Ginny whispered quietly.

"I'm positive.. It's just like in my dream." _But where is Sirius? Surely it's not too late.. Surely Sirius wasn't.._ He didn't want to even think about that.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry turned around to find Neville staring intensely at one of the glass balls. "It's got your name on it.."

Curiously, Harry moved over to where Neville was pointing, and glanced a one of the glass balls. Through the swirling fog inside came silver letters, spelling out his name, with a question mark beside it. The intriguing feeling in his chest was too much, and he reached out to grab the ball.

"You sure that's safe?" Lily whispered from where she stood in the group.

Harry looked at her curiosuly. Really, he could see the Snape blood in her. Why he had not noticed the signs, he wasn't sure. But here, with only the light of their wands showing her face, and the concern in her dark eyes, there was something different. Showing she was her own person.

Harry only nodded before picking up the glass ball. Instantly, it began to speak in a raspey voice.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.."_

Harry breathed hard, letting the meaning of the words sink in. Suddenly, everything made sense. This was what Voldemort wanted; this was what Dumbledore knew, what the Order knew, but did not want to tell him. It was true, he was the one chosen, the only one able to defeat Voldemort. _And Voldemort must not know what the prophecy says, or else why would he need it?.._

Lily watched Harry's dramatic expression. She couldn't hear what he was listening to, but it must've been intense and personal, for his whole body shook of shock, fear, and realization. She chanced a glance at the rest of their group, who was also watching Harry with wide eyes. Lily happened to glance upward a bit and noticed something strange. Another glass ball was swirling with letters, except this one had her name on it. _Curious. _She thought hard about touching it for a moment, then gently picked up the glass ball. Instantly it began to speak.

_"She will be your ticket to redemtion. Your blood will befriend the one you wish to revenge. But do not fight it.. She will be your last hope in the end."_

Lily looked at the ball intently, unable to understand what it was talking about. Was she the ticket to someone's redemtion? Or was there someone else who would help redeem her? Deciding now was not the time, Lily safely wrapped the glass ball in her Slytherin scarf and tucked it in the inner pocket of her robes. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of quiet footsteps, and spun around instantly, her wand drawn.

Harry also heard the footsteps, and turned to find a man dressed in black, wearing a skull mask, approaching them slowly. His friends had their wands facing the man, ready to attck. Harry felt sick to his stomach. The man pulled off his mask and revealed the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"So glad you could make it, Harry Potter." he taunted. "You're looking for your precious Godfather, I'm sure. How noble of you to come resque him. Only shows how stupid you are.."

_This was a trapped. We're doomed. _Harry thought hopelessly.

"Give me the prophecy."

"And why should I do that?" Harry snapped. "You'll only kill us if I do."

"Well, well, the boy knows how to play!" Harry saw Neville tense at the sound of that screeching voice. "Itty, bitty, baby, boy." She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville gasped.

"Longbottom, isn't it?" She chuckled. "How's mom and dad?"

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!"

"Alright let's all just.. Calm down.." Malfoy replied, holding up his hands. Other death eaters began to form in a circle around them. "I bet you've been wondering all these years why you survived, why you have that scar.." Malfoy continued, coming closer to Harry. Harry tensed his grip on the prophecy. "The answers are in your very hands. All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you all you want to know. Just one little movement, Potter.."

Harry looked the blond in the eye very slowly, the only form of a plan on the tip of his mind. He waited, pretending as if he were debating the offer, before yelling "NOW!" His friends shot spells at the death eaters, and took off running toward their first opening, casting more spells as the death eaters attacked. Harry dodged a curse and blasted another death eater with the _Stupefy _spell. They ran through the shelves and got split up, Harry with Lily, Hermione, and Ron, and Neville with Luna and Ginny.

_"Protego!" _Lily cried, blasting another death eater. More spun around them in a cloud of black magic, and Hermione spat out a stupefing spell. They darted through the shelves before running into someone and gasping, only to find they had run into the others of their group.

"That was close.." Ron gasped.

More death eaters started flying toward them at top speed. Ginny lifted her wand and cried "_Reducto!" _The death eater was blasted backward, but suddenly the glass prophecies began to start falling from the massive shelves, sending glass particles everyone. The group watched in fascination as the falling glass started getting closer and closer.

"Are you all daft? Run!" Lily cried out, grabbing Harry's arm.

The group snapped into alert and began to dart as fast as their legs could carry them. The falling glass got closer and closer, the teens panted harder as they tried to get their limps to move faster. Lily gasped as glass pieces began to fall beside her. She pushed harder, harder.. It seemed like they weren't gonna make it.. When suddenly each flung through a door and plummeted downward.

_"Leviosa!" _Hermione cried, making them stop and float right above the ground before landing safely.

"Good one, Hermione." Ron breathed.

Harry looked up and saw before them a black veil. He could hear soft voices that seemed to call out to him, and walked up to it, wanting to touch its rocky frame. "I hear voices." He gasped.

"I hear them too." Luna replied.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione called from below.

Suddenly, there were more dangerous laughs and the sound of whisping cloaks.

"Get behind me." Harry stated firmly.

The group waited, wands drawn, twitching with every new sound, when suddenly, death eaters in black smoke sprang upon them, grabbing their limps and pulling the group apart. It seemed like nothing had happened when Harry saw six death eaters, each captively holding one of his friends, and Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him.

"You didn't really think that seven teenagers had any chance against us, now did you?" Malfoy laughed. "Give me the prophecy, or watch your friends die."

A/N: I based this off the movie Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix, but I kinda made up the idea of what they were saying. I don't own any of it.

What do you guys think of the prophecy thing about Lily? Good idea, bad idea? I'm trying to think of something else to keep the plot going. And in the next chapter I think I'm gonna get back to Snape. :) Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus personally thanked Dobby for helping taking care of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, Slytherin though most of them were. He proceeded to look for Black, and was alarmed when he wasn't at Grimmauld Place. Mangy mutt probably already got himself killed with his luck. But what was even more annoying was the fact that the group seemed to be intent on finding Black. There was no way he was letting his daughter into something that dangerous. What he did notice, however, was Potter and the Granger girl were not among the group. That spelled trouble before you could read it.

To say Snape was slightly worried was an understatement. If Potter wasn't there, then he must've gone with Umbridge when she left. But that still didn't mean the boy wouldn't go after his godmutt. And if the Dark Lord discovered about his daughter if he broke into the boy's mind? Snape cursed himself. He should have obliviated the boy when he had the chance.

But there was no time to dwell on that. Snape immediately sneaked back into Umbridge's office and flooed Remus Lupin's small flat in London. If anyone knew where the mutt was, the werewolf would.

"Hello, Severus." Remus cried once Snape stepped through.

"Don't call me Severus." He snapped. "Where's Black?"

"Just returned to Grimmauld Place, I'd expect." Remus replied with a confused look on his face. "He demanded to stop by here. Apparently there's trouble at the ministry.. Why?"

Snape growled. "I believe Potter and that Granger girl went after Black. The rest of their gang is in the Gryffindor common room."

"Went after Black? Harry?" Remus cried.

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, the other Potter down the street, werewolf. Of course I mean him! I think he's got it into his thick skull that the Dark Lord has kidnapped Black. Probably another drama to gain attention, the little prat." He snapped impatiently. "Alert the Order and Albus. If there's trouble at the ministry, that's where Potter is."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Se.. Snape."

Snape gave a hasty nod, then disappeared once more through the floo. Once he was back at Hogwarts, he immediately turned toward the Gryffindor tower. Surely they were still there; the wards would have alerted _someone_ had they left, like Minerva, and there was no way to get very far either, seeing as the dimwits couldn't apparate. But when he reached the common room to find it completely deserted, he gasped and then growled with anger. It was then that his heart clenched in frantic worry when he realized his Lily was probably at the ministry as well.

Harry glanced at his trapped friends, feeling completely torn and like a huge idiot. Falling for a trap like this with six of his greatest friends was a stunt only he could manage. But knowing without a doubt what his choice would be, and knowing Malfoy knew it too, he slowly lifted his hand and put the glass ball in the deatheater's hand. He held his breath. Was there a chance to escape?

Suddenly, grand, flying bursts of white light attacked the deatheater's, freeing Harry's friends. Harry sighed in relief when Sirius came darting from the floo and stood alongside Harry.

"Leave my godson alone." He hissed dangerously, pointing his wand at Lucius. The two began a duel, shouting out various curses and dodging others. Deatheaters swarmed all around them, and Harry vaguely caught sight of Moody blasting another deatheater.

Lucius struck a curse at Harry's head, which he reflected with a smooth shield, causing the blond to crash to the ground.

"Good one, James!" Sirius cried.

Harry could hear the calls of his friends. He lifted his wand just as Bellatrix apparated from nowhere, and shot a killing curse straight at Sirius. Harry watched, horrified, as his godfather fell through the veil, disappearing from view. Everything around him seemed to dissolve and the noisy battle suddenly dulled as the tragic reality struck him like a bullet. Remus ran and wrapped his arms around the boy, but Harry soon pushed free, running after the path Bellatrix had just taken.

"I killed Sirius Black!" She laughed in a sing-songy voice, only causing Harry's anger to increase. His scar was burning with such intense pain that he felt as if he might explode. He tripped her with a spell and pointed his wand at her. She whimpered.

"You know the spell, Harry." A raspy voice whispered from behind him. "You have to mean it.."

Harry breathed hard. Here was his chance to avenge Sirius. She was a murderer; scum. She deserved to die.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Do it!"

But Harry realized he was no murderer like her. Bellatrix chuckled with amusement as he lowered his wand and Voldemort entered the room. Tom laughed. "You're weak."

Harry cast a spell at Voldemort instead, but the man quickly reflected it with a shield and began to laugh again. "Now I will kill you.." He hissed, raising his wand to Harry.

Just then, one of the ministry fireplaces rang green, and Dumbledore stepped through. "Tom." He spoke in a serious manner. "Step away from the boy. Your army is down and the Order will be here soon."

Voldemort laughed out loud. "By that time, the boy will be mine, and you.. Shall be dead."

Dumbledore pushed Harry at the corner and Bellatrix escaped through the floo just as the two wizards began to fight, Voldemort shooting grand waves of fire which Dumbledore counterattacked with water. Harry watched in awe through the pain in his scar as Dumbledore caught Voldemort in a ball of water. Voldemort broke free and cried out loudly, causing all the glass windows to break into tiny shards. The dark wizard sent those pieces flying toward Dumbledore, but the light wizard held up a shield which turned the glass into drops of whizzing water.

When Voldemort saw he couldn't win, he disappeared with a whirl. Harry stood shakily as Dumbledore approached them. It was then that he saw his friends, all bruised but for the most part okay, watching him with eyes full of concern.

It was then that Harry screamed. His scar burned and throbbed with a new level of intense pain. He could just see Dumbledore reaching over him before seeing horrible memories flash through his eyes. He saw the Dursleys, Cedric, Sirius falling in the veil, nothing but pain, pain, pain.

"Look at me, Harry." Voldemort hissed. Harry was forced to look in a mirror, seeing Voldemort in replacement of his reflection.

"You're weak. A coward. You'll die, Harry." Voldemort hissed. "You're never going to save them, either. They will all die because of you."

Harry coughed and sputtered and screamed and screamed. So much pain. White hot, burning pain. But Dumbledore was still leaning over him, whispering words of desperation. His friends were watching, fear and deep worry covering their eyes. He saw Lily. She was reaching over to him, holding his hand.

"No, you're weak, Tom." Harry cried out. "You'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

His friends. His wonderful friends. Dumbledore. Remus. Sirius. The Weasleys. He put their loving faces in his mind, remembering the moments he'd laughed and felt happy. The pain was starting to fade slowly. Voldemort was being driven out.

Then everything blackened.

A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry woke in the infirmary. He had been stuck there for two days already, being tended by Madam Pomphrey, who refused to let him go until he had recovered the magical energy that had been drained from him. His friends had sent him many presents and chocolate frogs, and he had many visitors, but he was still incredibly bored. At least the time alone gave him an opportunity to think.

He knew now about the content of the prophecy, and how Dumbledore had been hoping to keep that pain from Harry till he was older. But he was glad now that he knew. It was the truth. It frightened him, of course, but the full impact of that fright hadn't hit him yet. It was almost impossible to worry about it as tired as he was in the infirmary.

And there was Sirius. He had lost the last link to any type of hope for a family. Harry spent many moments going from boiling anger, to the devastating guilt of dragging his friends and the whole Order into the ordeal, and then his godfather to his death, to just pure and painful grief. Those moments of guilt and shame struck him at the very core. Somehow, he let himself blame Snape for Sirius' death. Because the guilt was too powerful to deal with. Because it was always Snape.

In the middle of that moment of musing, who should walk in but Selina. _Lily._

Harry scrunched his face, not feeling up to seeing her. He was just so drained, he really didn't want to deal with the confusing situation of dating the girl who's father he blamed for allowing his last real family member's death. But he realized he didn't like the fact that Snape hated him for what James Potter did. It wasn't fair to do the same to Lily.

Lily sighed as she sat down. Harry's face was so easy to read, it was like watching an entire play in the amount of a few seconds. "You know, don't you?" She whispered.

Harry nodded. She looked every bit as tired as he felt. "Why didn't you tell me?" He finally squeaked out.

"It's a long story, Harry." She sighed. "My father is a spy for the light, and that puts him in a dangerous situation. There are children of deatheaters in this school, you know. Who's to know what they tell their parents. My father was just being protective. He didn't want the Dark Lord to know I exsist for fear he might kill me for any type of revenge on my father, or possibly force me to join him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Harry. I just.. Well it really wasn't my place to tell just then."

Harry again nodded. He understood. But he also found himself feeling a smidge bit jealous. What'd he do to be able to hide himself away like that, with no one having to know who he was and stare at his forehead.. Or better yet, what he'd do to have a parent that loved him enough to do anything to protect him..

"I'm sorry about your godfather." Lily whispered so quietly Harry almost didn't hear her.

"It's alright." He muttered, though his tone indicated that it was everything from alright.

Lily noticed, and knew it wasn't. She had a guess as to the deeper feelings behind that lie, but decided it wasn't the place and time to divulge them.

"Does your.. Dad know we're.. Yaknow, together?" He asked suddenly, blushing just slightly.

Lily looked up, not seeming to notice. "I don't know. Chances are.. He's figured it out by now. He's not dense. Does that.. Bother you? That he's my father?"

Harry hesitated for only a moment, then shook his head firmly. "No. Strange, I'll admit.. But it doesn't bother me."

Lily smiled brightly. "Good. For now, I'm gonna ask that you keep my identity to yourself. I don't want to have to carry my wand poised for battle every second of the day."

Harry didn't like the feeling of keeping a secret from his friends, but he agreed. Afterall, it wasn't his secret to tell. And he didn't want to face Snape's wrath much either.

"There's something else, though." Lily whispered.

"Something else?"

Lily silently pulled the glass prophecy out of her bookbag. "The prophecy about you was destroyed by Malfoy Senior, as you know. I found this at the ministry."

Harry took the glass ball gingerly and gasped when he saw her name form from the swirling gas. "It's about you?"

"Yes. Listen."

_"She will be your ticket to redemtion. Your blood will befriend the one you wish to revenge. But do not fight it.. She will be your last hope in the end."_

"Whoa." Harry gasped. "What do you think this means? Have you told anyone?"

"I haven't a clue what to think. And no, but I'm planning on telling my dad this summer. He was so worried when he found out we were at the ministry.. And now I'm grounded for a month." She sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." She retorted. "Don't go blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

There were silent footsteps coming down the hallway, but Lily, having been trained to hear when her father was approaching by way of living with him for fourteen years, heard them instantly and turned to see her father striding towards them. He stopped and glared when he saw the two of them, and Harry gave his professor a weak smile.

"If you have a moment, Lily." He snapped.

Harry was sorely tempted to start yelling in protest. His daughter was great, but her father was a mean old grouch and Harry found himself hating the man for five years of verbal attacks and everything else the man had done.

Lily simply nodded, wished Harry a last get well, and slipped after her father, all the way down to his private quarters in the dungeons.  
She sat on one of the couches and waited patiently as her father seated himself in his favorite armchair.

"I hate to tell you this, Lily," he sighed, "but the danger is now greater than ever. A few of the deatheaters have discovered you." His face tightened. "The Dark Lord, I believe, does not currently know anything, but they are holding the secret over my head. As soon as you complete your O. , we are leaving. Immediately."

"To where?" Lily gasped. She was not comfortable knowing deatheaters were after her.. To say the least.

"We will be returning to Prince Manor. Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed to cast more powerful wards for further protection, but if need be, we will gather our things and leave to a secluded island just off the coast. I have a house there, as well. We would be quite safe."

"I will be returning to Hogwarts, right?" Lily whispered.

Snape sighed. He had been afraid of this question. "If we remain at Prince Manor, yes. Thankfully, the deatheaters who know about you don't have children attending this school. I still don't want you around the likes of Avery or Mulciber, however. But if a bigger threat comes, I will be transferring you."

Lily's heart sank, but she didn't let it show.

"As for now, we have a new ward joining us this summer. As you know, his parents are to be sent to Azkaban to await a trial. I do believe you and I will be a good influence on him."

Lily didn't even have to guess to know who her father was talking about. "Malfoy? But.. You're just gonna invite him to our home? After all this time that I've tried to stay away from him and protect your 'secret'? Have you gone completely thick or is this a recent developement?" She sneered.

"I will not take cheek, Lily." Her father snarled back, but smoothed his tone once again. "He is my Godson. I wish not to see him make the same mistakes concerning good and evil." _That I have committed.. _was left unsaid by her father. "I have decided to let him know the truth. As his parents are in Azkaban, I do not fear your identity will reach anyone who would've been better off not knowing."

"And who is to say this is fullproof?" Lily cried. "I know of Malfoy's influence in the ministry; he'll be out in a matter of days!"

Snape coughed, trying to hide his pleasure that his daughter was so observant. But he gave her a stern look instead. "I cannot tell you everything, Lily, but I fear the Dark Lord will be using the youngest Malfoy in some way, and I will not sit by and watch my Godson turn to the dark side. In the same way, I am taking every measure I can to make sure you are safe."

Lily nodded, knowing this was a lost cause. But having to share a house with Malfoy, even if the house was big and it was only for the summer, was simply horrid.

"I have one more issue to discuss with you, Lily." Her father said with raised eyebrows. "Potter."

This was one discussion she didn't want to have. "What about him?" She snapped coldly.

"I am convinced the Dark Lord will not invade his mind again, as he was sorely weakened, but I don't know for sure. It's not safe for you to know him."

"What?!" Lily cried angrily. "I don't care if he up and joins the deatheaters himself, I will not let you do what I know you're thinking about doing!"

"That is no way to talk to me, young lady." Snape growled. "I understand he's your... _boyfriend,"_ Lily blushed. "but I am doing this for your safety."

"You just hate him, that's why!" Lily yelled. "He's a really sweet and loving person if you just get to know him! You've never given him a chance! I saw the way you were when you were teaching him Occlumency! You were horrible!"

Snape stood, feeling suddenly defensive. "I'll kindly let the fact that you were watching our private lesson slide for now." He hissed in that you'd-better-be-thankful tone. "It doesn't matter what I think of Potter; if he somehow lets it slip to the Dark Lord that you exsist, not only will he and I be killed, but you as well!"

"Oh, so you're all sure _Malfoy _won't go running to Master Riddle once he finds out about me, yet you're going to end my friendship with Harry because you think he's so weak he'll go spilling at the next meeting! Harry's not weak! I am perfectly safe to be his friend! Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I have to hate Gryffindors!"

Her father's face was white. "I am doing this for your protection! I will not take this chance!"

"I know, dad!" She cried, exassperatedly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." She said a lot more quietly this time. "But I will never let you obliviate me from his memory! You said we were gonna put up stronger wards. I will be safe. I know I will; I have you."

Snape sighed. He knew once the girl had a belief in her head, she would never let it go- a trait she had gotten from him. He was thoroughly uncomfortable with the thought of his precious daughter dating a _Potter_, and feared the reckless Gryffindor would somehow lead her to her death. But there seemed not to be anything to be done now. Who would have thought the son of James and Lily and the daughter of himself would end up friends?

He sighed, feeling so confused by these emotions. Finding his daughter missing had been a nightmare, and thinking about her in that battle had about given him a heartattack. He just couldn't loose her. He vowed to himself that this summer he would cover every track he could to keep her safe, and would use the summer to recreate a forgotten, loving relationship between them. He owed her that much.

"Alright." He sighed. "I won't obliviate the boy. But I don't want him telling anyone that we're related, or about your real name, do you understand?"

"Already asked him." She grinned cheekily.

Then her father did something he hadn't done in awhile. He got up and pulled her into a fierce hug. Lily was surprised, but quickly relaxed into the embrace and hugged back with all her might.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Lily."

Soon Lily was headed once again toward the Slytherin common room. She spotted Malfoy complaining loudly to one of his friends.

"Oi! Prince!" He yelled. "Tell your precious Potter I will make him pay for landing my father in Azkaban!"

Lily couldn't believe she would be living with that jerk for the summer. But she could see the anger and hate in his eyes, and knew that her father would be good for him. If anyone could reach a young deatheater-in-training effectively, it would be Severus Snape. She sighed, not ready to deal with all this at the moment.

Julia and Hannah, thankfully at just the right moment, quickly rushed to her side and heatedly retorted the blond, who scowled and returned to his dormitory. Lily linked arms with her friends happily. At least she was determined to make her last few days at Hogwarts before summer count. Who knew how hectic the summer was going to be..

A/N: So I thought about making Lily's fifth year and Harry's sixth not so Canon (I believe that is the right term) and more influenced by my own imagination, since that is, as I believe, what fanfiction is all about. :L I probably will still include some of the events from the sixth book, though. I think this will be an interesting twist with Malfoy.. Comments?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lily sighed as she sat quietly in the library at Prince Manor, reading a book. Her father had left (with strict instructions on what to do in an emergency and how to reach him when she had stubbornly refused a babysitter) to pick up Malfoy from where he was currently staying with the aurors. Lily wasn't sure how the other Order members took to her father, but her guess was that at least Mad-Eye Moody was a bit paranoid about the situation. She sighed again, completely forgetting the book she was reading. It would be a hard moment when Malfoy walked through the doors.

Could her father really help him? Private with information though he was, Lily could tell something else concerning her father was going on. Something stressing. Something her father didn't want to happen. And she was over the edge with curiosity to know what that was.

The wards activated, meaning her father and Malfoy had returned. Lily sighed and closed her book, setting it down on the small table next to her. If this wasn't dread she was feeling, then she wasn't sure what dread was.

"..And this is the kitchen, where we will have meals, three times a day. I expect you to be prompt and I will relay the times after you have settled in. I hope it is to your liking, Draco." Lily heard her father saying from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Malfoy seemed to have a certain respect for her father. Perhaps all the visits he had had here when she was away had been worth something. Maybe it was a start. Still, magical tension came off from the Malfoy junior in waves. It certainly wouldn't be easy getting him to see the err of his ways.

"Now, I have someone for you to meet, Mr. Malfoy. Someone who will be staying with us for the summer."

Lily held her breath.

"Lily, would you mind greeting our guest?" Her father called.

Plastering a smile on her face, Lily gracefully entered the kitchen, putting on as much poise and dignity as her Snape heritage would allow. She surpressed a smirk as Malfoy, prideful Slytherin pure-blood, stood with a hanging mouth resembling that of a fish. "_Selina?!" _He cried incredulously.

"Nice to see you, Mal.. Draco." She replied, keeping her laughter at bay.

Her gaped for a few more minutes before turning to Severus. "But.. What's _she_ doing here?"

"Now, Draco, while you're here I won't have you chastising my.. daughter." Her father answered sternly.

If Malfoy's chin dropped any lower, Lily was afraid it might fall off. "Your daughter? But, her last name is Prince! The teachers said so themselves! Sir, how long have you had a daughter?"

"I know you have questions, Draco, but I assure you I've had her for a long time." Snape spoke. "I haven't divulged her identity until now for protection measures I'm sure your father would do for you if you had been in terrible danger."

Snape's expression was so severe in its seriousness, that Draco didn't argue, but was still gaping. It took all Lily had not to laugh.

"You've been keeping secrets!" Draco finally accused, pointing a finger at Snape. "Traitor!"

"I would have expected more from you, Mr. Malfoy." He said in a reserved tone. "Blaming others for things you can not possibly understand is very unbecoming, and dare I even say rude. However, I understand your confusion. But, I expect civil conversation between the both of you, and this does include you, Lily."

Lily nodded. Draco gave her a calculating look, and maybe a slight death glare, but said nothing. Her father called for one of their house elves named Diddy.

"What may Diddy do for Master Snape sir?" Diddy squeaked.

"Please show Draco his rooms. He is to have our best guest room. Please join us for dinner in half an hour, Draco." Snape now turned to his godson. "I have requested some of your favorites."

Draco nodded politely and followed the eager house elf. Lily gave her father a withering look. "This is a bad idea, dad. I mean it's wonderful you want to help him but.. He's already set on the dark side, I can just tell. Plus, he knows I've been spending time with Harry, and considers me a house traitor, if there's such a thing. He's suspicious because you never mentioned to have had a daughter before now. He still thinks you're a deatheater, remember? What's to say we haven't just signed our death warrant?"

"I am aware of this, Lily." Snape snapped tiredly. Really, he had been having second doubts about the whole ordeal. This complicated matters so much more. But he wanted to help Draco more than ever.. Now that he knew the Dark Lord was planning to make him a deatheater and have him do something unforgivable..

"Are you going to tell him how you're a spy?"

"Eventually, if he does make a promising change of heart." He sighed. "For now, I am going to show him that he could do much more with his life than subject himself to a madman. Perhaps he will see he does not have to follow in his father's footsteps."

"He's gonna need more than that." Lily argued. "And not to sound pessimistic, but it's gonna take more than a summer's worth to convince him."

Snape knew this as well. "We must gain each other's trust first. And I do mean it when I say no bickering, Lily. No matter what he does. You are no deatheater; you might reach him more easily. It is a difficult matter, and I feel as if I'm asking quite a lot from you. But I would at least like you to try."

"I will try." She stated simply.

"And it will be difficult for Draco if he does indeed have a change of heart." Severus nodded. "He probably will not have any friends if the word gets out about any kind of change in loyalty. That's where you could be the most help. To be a friend. It was a contributing factor to my taking the Dark Mark. The pressure from my house was unnerving to say the least."

Lily nodded, swallowing. She had never heard anything about her father's reasons for taking the Dark Mark; only that it was the worst decision he had ever made. "But if it doesn't work and he does joins the Dark Lord?"

"Then I will do everything in my power, not only to help Draco, but to keep you safe, Lily." He spoke sincerely. "I promise to be a better father from now on. However, I wish not to discuss this much more tonight. I will be turning in early. Be here at six if you please."

Lily nodded her consent. She would help win the boy over even if it killed her; and she would do it like a Slytherin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Draco seated himself at the dining room table promptly at six, and found Uncle Severus and.. _Lily_ already at the table. He was sorely confused now about his Godfathers actions. He had always believed the man to be completely loyal to the Dark Lord, but to keep such a secret.. Perhaps he had been wrong. And he didn't know what to believe. He had respect for the man; the lessons he had learned in this very house had followed him through the years. But how could he not have known about Snape's offspring? Where had she come from and how long had she been living with him? Wouldn't Snape, being a deatheater, be honored to have his daughter join the Dark Lord? Unless he didn't want her hurt. He shivered, remembering times when his father had come home suffering from effects of the Critiotis curse. But he had also been told the Dark Lord brought power. Screw whatever his godfathers intentions were; he desperately craved that power, and he'd get it.

Severus greeted his Godson cordially and soon the meal commenced, though with little conversation and a thick atmosphere of tension weighing about. He brought up some of the subjects he knew the young Malfoy enjoyed- potions, Quidditch, his friends- but though Draco answered politely, the boy looked as if he were deep in his own thoughts. Severus inwardly sighed. He had known this would be hard, but now he was begging for a miracle.

Lily watched the two men between bites of food, trying her best to be polite and graceful like them. Hey, if she had to live with Malfoy, she wasn't going to give him any reason to berate her. Her father kept his face lightly pleasant and expressionless, but she spotted the worry lines creased on his forehead. He was as tense as the air in the room.

What she would kill to see Julia and Hannah's expressions if they could see this scene right now.

Once dinner was over and a house elf cleared the plates, Draco asked if he may be excused.

"Of course, Draco. Feel free to go into any of the rooms that you wish, except for the potion's lab and my private quarters. I'm sure you remember this house well. Lily, would you like to show Draco the new greenhouse we added last summer?"

Lily scowled, but remembering the conversation from before, nodded, and stood. Draco was also scowling, but didn't say a word and followed Lily out. Lily's father gave her a secret raise of his eyebrows, cautioning her to be careful.

They walked in silence for a few blessed moments, but how blessed could anything be when a Malfoy is concerned?

"So you, a Snape, and a true pure-blood Prince afterall? I never would have guessed." Draco drawled. "You haven't the brains, nor the manners, but I suppose you have the less-than-attractive looks."

Lily smirked. "We can't all be drop dead gorgeous like you, Draco. Too bad your personality is a total stinker."

Draco sniffed offensively, looking even more disgusted. Though Lily enjoyed the comeback, she felt guilty about bickering. She was supposed to be a friend, not an enemy. Though how could one just simply become friendly with Malfoy?

"Don't think I don't know why I'm here." Draco continued arrogantly. "Severus is trying to make me see that I don't have to be my father. Well, you can just inform him now; I don't have to be my father, but I want to be."

"And I suppose Azkaban isn't such a bad life goal, when you consider life's other options." Lily drawled.

"Don't you dare say a word against my father!" Draco snapped angrily. "Just cause you're Snape's secret offspring doesn't mean you have the right to trashtalk my heritage!"

"At least my father isn't selling me to the Dark Lord!"

Draco laughed out loud. "Are you so blind? My godfather may have morals, and may not be able to stomach all that goes on at deatheater meetings, but he's a deatheater all the same. Open up your eyes, _Lily_. He's going to hand you over to the Dark Lord. He may not want to, and he may think keeping you a secret will protect you, but it's going to happen whether you like it or not.."

Lily, unable to steel her anger, forcibly slapped the young Malfoy across the face. Draco looked stunned, then growled and pointed his wand at her face. Lily took out her own wand and pushed it at the boy. Malfoy shouted a hex, but Lily easily blocked it.

"See my father, unlike yours, is intelligent and passes it down to the next generation." She couldn't help but taunt.

Malfoy ran at Lily and shot another curse, which just barely missed her. Lily in return yelled the _Reducto_ spell, and knocked Draco to the ground, although it didn't do much else. Malfoy was about to react violently when Lily yelled "Stop!" and glared at the blond.

"I suppose this is going to be difficult." She growled. "Actually, I can predict this won't happen until we hex each other five ways from Sunday. But we have to get along. Contrary to what you might think, I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." Malfoy spat. "Don't you get it? I don't_ want_ your help!"

"What's going on?" Another voice demanded before Lily could respond. Lily took a deep breath as she saw her father stride forward, his robe billowing in the wind.

"She started it!" Malfoy cried angrily. "Your precious, secret daughter!"

Lily sighed. "I didn't mean it dad. Sorry. Sorry Malfoy." The word 'sorry' stung in her throat, but she knew they were needed. Still, she was angry, and glared at her father just to show him.

Severus sighed. He had heard from other Slytherins of the quarrels that Lily and Malfoy indulged in, and Lily's friends Julia and Hannah had complained more than once. "I thought I asked for no bickering, you two. And I thought I meant it."

Malfoy shifted his feet, before deciding to look up, and scowled at Snape's raised eyebrows. "You're wasting your time." He snapped. "The Dark Lord has a favors for me; you can't steal my glory!"

"Glory, Draco? You think you're getting glory?" Snape's face was livid. "Come, I'll show you what_ really_ being a deatheater is like."

Lily was almost intent on following. What (I was being a deatheater really like? But at her father's sharp order to get ready for bed, Lily sighed and disappeared to her room. She wasn't sure how much she liked this new situation. Call her selfish, but she wanted her father to herself.

A/N: So what do you think of this situation? Any ideas on how to make Sev act with Draco? I'm not sure whether to make him more aggressive or more like a comforting guardian.. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Snape pushed open one of the doors on the second floor and pulled Draco inside. The room was small, but held a few cabinets full of vials, some with waiting memories, and some ready to be used. In the corner sat Severus' own penseive.

It had been a gift from Albus shortly after Lily's death and his transition to the light. Nightmares and anxiety had terrified him day and night for weeks, and Albus had given it to him to relieve him of the memories that triggered such suffering. He had used it constantly for a good number of years, but once he fell into his teaching routine, it had long since set here uselessly. Now, he was glad he still had it.

Severus pulled out many memories of his deatheater years, and poured each one into the penseive, under the curious eyes of Draco. "Step in, Mr. Malfoy." He snapped. "And once you see it, we'll talk."

Obediently, Draco disappeared.

For the good part of an hour, Severus waited, unable to describe exactly how he was feeling. Would showing his Godson these memories work? Would they even do him any good? Or was he going about this the wrong way; perhaps he should have waited till they trusted each other more? Draco was still so young, only sixteen, as old as he had been when taking the Dark Mark. But the boy had no sense of what he was getting into. Much like him at that age.

Draco finally emerged from the penseive, a completely blank expression on his face. He didn't acknowledge his godfather, just stood there by the small window, deep in thought. He didn't look completely terrified, but he didn't look so ignorant either. The eyes of the youth flashed without much expression in them, but they still flashed in a mix of fear.

"Draco." Severus spoke a bit more softly. "Look at me."

Draco raised his head, still blank.

"This is the path that awaits you if you choose to follow _him_. There is no glory, Draco. There's only pain and a mistake you will regret. I know, because I've been there."

"My father wouldn't lie to me, professor." The blond retorted angrily. "You're the one who's lying!"

"Did those look like fake memories to you? Well?"

Draco shrugged.

"A verbal response, if you please." Snape quipped.

"No." Draco whispered quietly.

Snape sighed. How to share the painful reality with this child? "I am trusting you are mature enough to handle the truth, Draco, as hurtful as it is. Your father has been raising you to be the next deatheater; that's why he-"

"My father was your friend!" He yelled.

"And this 'friend' tricked me into thinking everything you think, Draco, that the Dark Lord offers glory, power, and a chance at much fortune. But these are lies. Please, consider what I'm saying, Draco. Have I ever tolerated lying?"

He was answered by a soft 'no'.

"Then why would I lie to you now? I want to help you, Draco. I will always be here to talk to and lean on if you need it. I do know what you're going through, as I've been there before. Just please, let me help you."

"You're a spy, aren't you? A traitor."

Severus knew he was going to have to say it sooner or later, but he had been hoping for some time. Dang the boy's brains. "Yes, Draco." He answered softly. "I am a spy."

Draco merely focused his expression into a harder form of pensiveness. "I'll think about it, godfather. But I still believe you are wrong."

"It was all I asked."

"And your daughter? What's to become of her?"

Snape looked down at him thoughtfully. The boy's tone had been out of disdain, not of concern. "I am trying to keep her from the same fate as well."

"She seems to be on the.. 'right path' as you call it, already."

"She's had fourteen years of good influence. That's something neither you, nor I had."

_Dear Harry,_

_So something incredibly insane has happened these past few days. I don't think I am allowed to tell just yet, and definitely not through owl. But I hope to inform you soon. Something tells me I'll have a rough road this summer._

_I am in 'hiding'. Our dear friends with skull masks still roam about and now it's not as safe as it was prior to this mess. My father is doing his best to protect me though, and that's all I could ask for._

_I do hope you are safe. I hope for it all day long. I miss you._

_How was your year last year schoolwise? This year I will be taking my O. and well.. my father has promised a thorough preparing. Perhaps we can save each other? I'll save you from your relatives for awhile and you save me from daily homework. A trip to Diagon Alley? You can invite Ron and Hermione if you wish!_

_You friend,_  
_Lily_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As promised, Lily and Draco both had regular lessons with Severus Snape learning about advanced potions, defense, occlumemcy, charms, and more. At first, it seemed like even more work than at school, but Snape never pushed to extremes, and instead took their lessons bit by bit. Even Draco enjoyed them.

Over the next four weeks, Lily and Draco kept to themselves. They only saw each at lessons and meals, and stayed occupied with their books. Lily occassionally saw him in the library, and tried to make small talk, but the boy was clearly deep in his own thoughts. Lily could sympathize. Being brought up to believe one thing for years and then being told abruptly that it was all a lie was a tough transition. Obviously the blond would need time.

Lily hadn't heard from Harry either. She couldn't understand why, though maybe he was just busy. On vacation? She wasn't sure. But, she made her way down to her father's sitting room anyway to ask the question she'd been wanting to ask.

"Dad?"

Her father glanced up from his newspaper and met her eyes with a raised eyebrow, which meant to continue.

"Well, I, er, what are you doing?"

He put the paper down and beckoned her sit with him. Lily moved across the room and sat on the couch, fidgiting with the rings on her fingers as she did.

"What's on your mind, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "It's about Harry.. Not your favorite topic I know.."

He nodded without a change in expression. "What about him?"

"I've been writing him and he hasn't responded. It's been a month. A month! What if something's happened to him? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Snape sighed as he watched Lily breathe out the words. He was unaccustomed to dealing with teenage insecurities and she most definitely knew it. He hugged her briefly. "I'm sure nothing like that has happened. Perhaps the owl simply failed to find him or he's gone elsewhere."

"Maybe." Lily sighed. "I just hope so. I was hoping he could spend some time here on a visit.." she winced, knowing this wasn't going to turn out well. "I suppose it's pointless asking because well, the last thing Draco needs is the boy-who-lived, I expect. And.. you and he don't really.. I just.."

Snape sighed again. How his daughter had managed to snag the boy-who-lived was beyond him. Of course, she was beautiful and sweet and Snape saw nothing a boy wouldn't want, but.. _Potter's_ son? He never would have thought it possible. And he realized his hatred of the boy was creating tension on her part. No wonder she had kept it a secret from him.

"I am willing to put our differences aside for your sake, Lily. I'm not saying I'll like him but if he makes you happy then I am."

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Lily asked curiously.

"Hate is a strong word, Lily.." he started awkwardly. He was in no way keen on displaying much information. He truly did not like the boy, found him arrogant, rude, and reckless. But Lily did like him. Severus found himself wondering for a few minutes if this would be another version like that of Lily Evans picking James Potter over him. But no, he would not make that mistake again. And the way Lily was looking pleadingly at him, he knew he could not refuse her the happiness, even if it meant adding Harry bloody Potter deeper into his life. "His father and I just didn't get along in school."

"Oh."

"As for visiting, I would agree, if it weren't for certain situations.."

"I know." Lily replied firmly. "I'm just worried about him."

"If he was in danger the Order would know. I suggest you not stress about it too much."

"Thanks, dad." And she hugged him. "Where's Draco?"

"In the library, I believe."

"I'm actually worried about him too. He's so withdrawn. He's not the Malfoy I thought I knew."

"Perhaps you could talk with him?"

"I will. Right now. Later, dad."

Snape actually smiled a bit as he raised the Daily Prophet once more. He couldn't help but think of the word _perhaps._

Lily found Draco reading in the library just as her father had said. The blond looked healthier than he had when he'd arrived four weeks earlier, but he was still pale and constantly seemed to be stressing. She could almost see the inner battle playing out all over his face.

"Draco?"

The boy looked up and scowled. "Snape."

"Reading defense, I see. My father has bookshelves full of them. But then again, you probably knew that."

Draco scowl deepened. "A particular reason you are here, Snape? Or should I leave before your cheerful mood becomes contagious."

"Tsk, tsk, Draco, no way to treat a lady, now is it? And in my own house, too. But that's alright, seeing as I didn't expect more from you anyway."

"Listen, Snape-"

"Call me Lily."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if we're gonna be friends, we might as well get used to first names."

Draco's scowl turned into surprise, but he quickly covered it with an angry glare. "I may be living here for awhile, but we are not friends!"

"We are Slytherins, Draco. Honestly, my dad, like I, am very serious about helping our housemates and always assisting should they need it. We are united."

"Bloody ironic coming from you, seeing as you'd rather spend your time with Gryffindors." Draco sneered.

"But I also believe in house unity." Lily answered with a stern gaze. "I think if I introduced you around, you could find some friends in other houses."

"Not bloody likely."

"Friends who care about you. Forgive me, but I don't see Crabbe and Goyle picking you over tomorrow's treacle tarts."

"So that's what Potter is? Your friend who cares? More like the boy that'll get you killed, the way I hear things." Draco sneered.

"Think about it this way Draco- I am purely against the Dark Lord. Who better to be with than the boy everybody thinks will one day kill him? You need back up, you need a group to support from behind you. I can be your ticket to that. Your friend."

Draco snorted. "Yet your friends don't even know your real name. Forgive _me_, but I don't see you giving me support when you can't even be you with them."

"So you admit you want support?"

"Does that bug you?" Draco cut in. "Isn't that a bit unfair of your father to demand you lie to your friends?"

"You tell me, Draco. You hide behind the mask of a deatheater because your father demands it. Is it?"

Draco thought on the matter for a moment. "No, I suppose not. But I want to be a deatheater."

"And I want to lie to my friends. Don't mess with me, Draco."

"You promise to be my 'support group', yeah? And if I accept, what do you want in return?"

"Why do you think I want something in return?"

Draco smirked. "You are a Slytherin, Lily. Don't mess with me."

Lily matched his smirk, though hers came out as more of a smile. "If you truly want my friends to support you, then you need to learn what it means to be a friend. I can help you with that. You learn this, and I'll get together your back up."

"And my other Slytherin friends? They won't be happy."

"Lesson number one; friends accept each other no matter what and are always there to help in difficult times. Do these Slytherins sound like your friends, then?"

Draco sighed. "Maybe Blaise. But other than him, no. You're saying I should just drop them?"

"If you chose to forget this deatheater business, then it'll happen on its own accord, Draco. Just know that."

"I haven't decided. I still want the glory. I still think it's there."

"I know. You learn what you're parents teach. My father always told me never to trust the guy that offers you their newspaper, and now I may have newspaperman paranoia." Lily smiled.

Draco actually let out a laugh. "Alright. I'll give this a chance. But I'm still not against the Dark Lord completely. I may not be a deatheater or I may still become one. Don't expect me to change over night. This chance could still win me glory."

"I'd suggest opening a history book, Draco. You tell me then which path leads men to glory."

A/N: any thoughts on how Draco and Lily are getting along? Sorry there's not been much on Harry; I'm hoping to get to him soon! Hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Dear Julia and Hannah,_

_I'm not sure which of you the owl will send this to first, so please pass it to the other once you've read it._

_How has your summer been? Do anything fun? Because of certain events including bad wizards I have been put under extreme safety measures, though at times I feel under house arrest. But I have had a summer visitor living with me. He's from Slytherin house, and I'm sure if I said the name you'd recognized him, however I can't divulge it yet. Not till school starts._

_But this is where it gets tricky. See, his parents have been training him to be a dark wizard. There's a more specific term for this type of dark wizard, but I'm sure you can guess that easily. My family has become his guardians to help him see the light. But you know Slytherin house. Most of his friends will turn their backs on him if they find he does change. He needs real friends- a support group. I know you guys. I know we have the power to be that support group. No matter who he is, will you accept? I'd buy you all the candy in Hogsmeade just please!_

_Your desperate friend,_  
_Selina_

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Assuming you will be together at some point this summer. Please pass this on._

_How are you all? I miss you terribly. I've been warded against deatheaters, but really, aren't we all?_

_But down to my main point. You guys gave me a chance. Now I need you to help me give another friend a chance. This friend is well.. not high on your 'hey I'd really like to do something nice for this guy' list, but please, he is in desperate need for real friends. He needs people to help him transition himself from dark to light. And I know if anyone can help be those friends, you can._

_I can't say the name now. Safety reasons and all. But you'll know in due time. Please don't have a heart attack when you find out. I've had enough of those already._

_Your Slytherin friend,_  
_Selina_

"Ha! I win!"

"Not bloody fair, Lily." Draco pouted. "I thought I was good at this!"

Severus laughed. "I thought I was too, till I started teaching her."

"Oh shut up, the both of you." Lily chuckled, resetting the chess board.

Three more weeks had passed, and the three had finally fallen into a routine. Lily found she was more comfortable around Draco than she had ever imagined possible. Draco had tried to put effect in the lessons on being a friend she had been teaching him, or so it seemed. But never had he once gone to Severus to ask about the Death Eater problem. Something told Lily he was still considering it. Something told her the Dark Lord had made Draco an irresistible offer.

He had become friendlier. Her father, Draco, and Lily often played games together, had their lessons, and sometimes the two younger of the three helped Lily's father with brewing. Thankfully, Lily had received letters back saying her friends would do everything in their power to help the mysterious young man. But still no word from Harry.

Not even Ron or Hermione had seen him. This shook Lily crazy with desperation; she couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him that her father was not telling. He seemed more tense these days.

"I demand a rematch." Draco smirked.

Lily nodded. "You're on."

The chess pieces were quickly put into place, but before they could start, her father gave a painful hiss and clutched his left arm. "Dangit." Snape snarled, getting up quickly and pulling out a heavy robe from one of the nearby closets.

"Dad?" Lily coughed. "You alright?"

Her father immediately grabbed both their arms and pulled them toward the fireplace. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" He cried, throwing down the floo powder, causing all three of them to be choked by the green flames. Lily's eyes widened as she saw Professor Lupin reading at the kitchen table. Her father steadied her as she stepped out and Draco soon followed.

"Severus, Selina, Draco." Lupin nodded politely. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't have much time, Lupin." Her father interrupted, forgetting to use his usual spite. Lily and Draco glanced concernedly at one another, suspicious of what was going on but not daring to pose the question. Lily was confident they were thinking the same thing.

"Behave, both of you." Snape snapped. "I'll be back late. I suggest you get some sleep." And with that, he disappeared in the floo. Draco watched him with longing, much to Lily's concern.

"I'll prepare rooms for you both to stay in. Make yourself at home; there are books in the library and hot chocolate in the kitchen." Lupin spoke with a faint smile.

"Thank you, professor." Lily nodded.

Lupin left, leaving Draco and Lily standing in the kitchen. After a moment, Lily stood to pour some hot chocolate, having suddenly acquired a craving for it.

"I recognized him." Draco snorted, motioning to where the professor last was. "But where are we?"

Lily shrugged. She had no ideas. "Probably another safe place for extra caution. I don't know what Professor Lupin is doing here, though."

"It gives me the creeps." Draco shivered. "Do you think your father will be alright?"

"I hope so." She shuddered. "He never seems right when he comes back from these things."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed, where Draco and Lily sat drinking their hot chocolate. Thankfully, Lupin came down soon and showed them to their rooms, wishing them a goodnight sleep and not to worry. But Lily wasn't feeling too excited about sleep; she wanted to be up the moment her father came back. Already, fits of dread and worry were chewing in the pit of her stomach. And not only that, but Lupin seemed to be taking concerned small glances at Draco. She knew Draco sensed them too, though the boy only rolled his eyes after Lupin looked away.

"Sir, where are we, exactly?" Lily asked Lupin before he disappeared downstairs.

The professor sighed. "My home. I offered its residence to Severus should he need it. You have nothing to fear here."

"Bloody lucky we won't be killed by morning." Draco snorted when the man had disappeared. "The man's a werewolf. My father would be disgusted if he knew we were being put in the care of him."

"He's a kind person; you shouldn't judge him because he's a werewolf, Draco. That isn't his fault." Lily scolded.

Draco scoffed. "Always the defender of the half-breeds, aren't you? You should've been a Gryffindor."

From the tone, Lily clearly discerned it as an insult. Draco shut his door loudly, and she was forced to retreat to her own room. The boy could be so irritating sometimes!

Lily tried to fall asleep, tried clearing her mind with Occlumency, but her tries were in vain. The mere minutes seemed to drag on like hours. All night she tossed and turned, feeling sick with worry over what her father was doing. Fractions of sickening images flashed through her mind, only increasing that hollow in he stomach. What if he came back severely injured? What if her father was dying? What if they'd never know at all? She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to steady her breathing.

Snape stepped back into Prince Manor and grabbed the skull mask from his closet. He kept the thing in a place easily reached, but concealed on a shelf, too disgusted to see it during the day, and at school hung it up high and out of sight. The mark in his arm was burning steadily, growing more and more painful with each minute that passed. Once dressed, he stepped outside the manor wards and apparated.

Hopefully Lily and Draco would be safe and Lupin would be intelligent enough not to display the house's true importance. He hadn't thought to warn him in his haste. These callings were becoming harder each time, physically and emotionally. But Severus pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and pushed into the forest clearing where the Dark Lord was standing with a ring of deatheaters.

"Severus.. wonderful that you could join us." He hissed with a fake smile.

Severus raised his Occlumency shields and bowed before the man, kissing the hem of his robes in fake admiration, speaking words of devotion and loyalty. The Dark Lord hissed in satisfaction and ordered him to rise. Snape stood, careful to keep his eyes set on the man before him.

"What news have you, Severus?"

"Several new security measures have been taken on Hogwarts, my Lord. Dumbledore is as paranoid as ever." He sneered at this. "I have confirmed, however, that the Vanishing Cabinet will not alert the wards, nor would its connection to its twin be breached in any way."

"Excellent." The Dark Lord smirked. "Has Draco accepted my honorable offer? The boy has been taking residence with you, has he not, Severus?"

_Dang_. Severus had hoped this piece of information would have stayed hidden, but clearly someone had been spilling. Who would have known where Draco was? Snape didn't dare eye the circle of Death Eaters yet for culprits; not with the Dark Lord watching.

"I can assure you I have been making it my priority to persuade him, but the boy has clearly lost his guts after the arrest of his parents." Snape spoke with a mundane voice. "But, if I could perhaps use more _persuasive_ motives.."

"Draco should be jumping at the chance to serve our Lord!" Bellatrix shouted from the crowd. "He should be bowing before our great Lord now!"

The Dark Lord hissed impatiently and immediately Bellatrix fell quiet. Unlike some of his other colleagues, Snape knew this plot wasn't arranged to give Draco a chance at the inner circle, though Draco certainly seemed to believe it was. This was revenge on Lucius' mistake at the ministry, making him wait in horror as his son was killed during the Dark Lord's plan; for there was no way the boy would succeed such a task.

"You will continue to try and persuade Draco, Severus." The Dark Lord finally ordered while Nagini hissed as if in agreement. "If Draco should fail, I will ask you to complete the task, as I know my faithful spy would." The sneer in his tone made it clear this was an unsaid threat. "If Draco refuses.. I'll kill him myself. Lucius promised me his son."

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! When you promise me, you will fullfill.. or the consequences shall be.. unpleasant."

A shiver ran up Severus' spine.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lily awoke the next morning feeling groggy and stiff. For a moment she blinked from the sunlight streaming through the shaded window, remembering the strange dream she had had, till it began to fade. Then, she sat up straight. Was her father home?

Lily hurriedly showered, dressed in black robes, and slipped quietly down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're alright, Severus?" Lupin was saying.

"What part of 'shut up' did you not understand, Lupin?"

Lily smiled at her father's sharp morning mood and hurried down the stairs to find her father sipping a mug of coffee as Lupin poured some tea. Draco wasn't up yet. Lily looked at her father's face; gosh he looked tired, as well as deeply stressed and irritated. His face softened when he saw her, however, and she gave him a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you're back! Oh my gosh, I was so worried, I.."

"Hey, it's alright." Her father sighed. "I'm here now aren't I? Get Draco up then eat a quick breakfast; we're leaving."

With a last glare at Lupin, Snape retreated to grab his black cloak. Obediently, Lily fled up the stairs and knocked on Draco's door. A groan sounded from inside, sounding like a string of words Lily wouldn't dare repeat in front of her dad.

"Get up, lazy head, we're leaving!" Lily cried.

The door creaked open, showing half of Draco's face. He looked extremely tired as well. "Is.. is Severus..?" He cried worriedly.

"He's okay." Lily whispered. "C'mon, we've got to leave soon."

Draco nodded. Lily almost thought she saw deep pondering and concern in his blue eyes as he shut the door.

_HPSSLSDM_

Lily packed her trunk thoughtfully. August was coming to a close and term would soon resume, though they were getting there early because Snape was a teacher. She was glad to be seeing her friends again- especially Julia, Hannah, and Harry. Gosh, she missed them. She missed Harry.

Perhaps, if this support group to help Draco actually worked, she would share her true identity with them, at least her real first name if nothing else, and could act herself around them. It was a thought, one she had dreamed about for years.

Her hands brushed against something cold at the bottom of her school bag. Curiously, Lily reached in and wrapped her hands around a smooth sphere. The prophecy came slowly out of the bag, swirling with whisps of gas. Her father still needed to see this. How could she have forgotten about it?

"Lily, we need to go." Draco knocked at her open door.

Lily stuck the prophecy back in her bag. She would have to tell her father and soon.

_SSHPLSDM_

Harry was just happy to be out of Privet Drive.

The Dursleys had been as hateful and spiteful as ever, though they slightly feared him after last summer. Because of this, they stayed as far away from him as possible that whole summer, like he had some fatal, contagious disease. Even Dudley ran at the very sight of him. But that was alright. He liked being left alone better than reprimanded for every slight flaw.

It sure as heck was good to see his relative's angry and frightened faces when Dumbledore came to pick him up. Not only that, but he now owned Grimmauld Place and Kreacher, though he wasn't sure how much of a win that was. The house reminded him too much of Sirius, and Harry couldn't help but grieve over the thought before pushing the pain away.

At least now he was leaving. Dumbledore held out his arm for Harry, and the boy-who-lived experienced his first taste of apparation. Unpleasant, to say the least.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I suppose." He coughed. They were standing in a quiet muggle neighborhood. "Sir, where are we?"

"We are visiting a friend." Dumbledore spoke quietly, grabbing his wand. It was then that Harry noticed on of the Headmaster's hands was charrd black, as if it had been burned to a third degree. It was not pretty, to say the least. But before he could ask about it, they stepped up to a house on the corner, and Harry noticed a look of concern cross the headmaster's face. "Wand out, Harry, and stay close to me."

Cautiously, the two stepped inside. The place was a mess, with furniature overturned, broken items scattered all over the floor, and blood dripped from the ceiling. It looked as if the place had been brutally attacked. Dumbledore tiptoed to an armchair sitting upright by the corner- the only one that seemed to be in fairly okay shape. With a flick of his wand, the armchair revealed a head that sprang upward.

"My goodness, Albus, but what a surprise!"

Harry watched, gaping, as the armchair transformed into a heavy old man. His voice was almost wheezy. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my old time friend and colleague, Horace Slughorn. Horace, meet Harry Potter."

"A pleasure, my dear boy!" The man smiled, firmly shaking his hand.

"Were you waiting for someone, Horace?"

The man growled. "Alright, if you must know. The Death Eaters. They've been trailing me all year; you can only say no to these people so many times. The muggles who own this house are in the Caribbean Islands."

"Well, I think we should put it back in order for them, shouldn't we?" With another flick of his wand, the room began to fix itself, settling everything back where it belonged. "Well, that was fun." Dumbledore smiled. "Do you mind if I use the loo, Horace?"

"No, go ahead."

When Dumbledore left, Harry and Slughorn watched each other for a moment, Harry shifting awkwardly in his stance at the uncomfortable silence. "I taught your mother, you know." Horace finally spoke. "She was exceptionally talented, especially considering that she was muggleborn."

"My best friend's muggleborn, and she's the best in my year."

"Oh please don't think I'm prejudice, no, no, your mother was one of my absolute favorites!" Slughorn cried. "Look, there she is!"

Harry glanced at a shelf of pictures as Slughorn dragged on about the students he taught. All were either talented, famous, or powerful, a fact Harry observed curiously. He watched the picture of his mother in awe, tempted to wave back as she smiled up at him.

"And there is Regulus Black. I think you know his brother Sirius who died a few months ago."

"Yeah." Harry's throat constricted with the saddness and guilt of the raw memory.

"Regulus was such a talented boy. I had him, though not Sirius, but I would've liked the set."

Just then, Dumbledore appeared from the hallway, a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, Horace, I'm afraid I'll be going now."

Slughorn gaped. "You're leaving?"

"Oh, I think I know a lost cause when I see one." Dumbledore smiled. "A shame, it would've been an honor. Well, you're just like my friend Mr. Potter here; one of a kind. Goodbye, Horace."

Harry nodded politely and followed the headmaster out the door, thoroughly confused, but nonetheless ready to leave. The memory of Sirius was haunting him once more. As they were exiting the driveway, Slughorn suddenly ran out as quickly as his fat legs could carry him and cried, "Alright, I'll do it! I'll come back to Hogwarts! But I want bigger quarters than that broom closet, and I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in, mad!"

Dumbledore waved with his thanks, and the two exited.

"I expect you're wondering why I brought you there, Harry."

"Actually, sir," he smirked, "after all these years, I've just learned to go along with it."

"Horace sees you as famous, talented, and powerful; everything he desires. You would be the crown of his collection. He will try to collect you, Harry, and you must let him. To do so is crucial."

Though there were many questions, Harry said nothing. Instead, Dumbledore continued talking, "Your things are at the Burrow, Harry. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the summer. Take my arm."

Feeling squeamish all of a sudden, Harry did.

"Oh, and before we depart.." Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a handful of letters. "The owls didn't seem able to get to you because of the new wards on your house. I believe these are yours."

Harry smiled, recognizing Lily's neat penmenship, and the signatures of Ron and Hermione, before he was forced through the process of apparation and landed in front of the Burrow.

A/N: This was one of my more boring chapters, I do promise it gets better. :L this was just kinda necessary to start Harry's sixth year. Next chapter will be Julia, Hannah, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lily and Draco centered, with some Lily and Harry goodness. xD

P.s. How on earth do you do breaks in between parts? I used the letter SSHPLSDM to indicate a break, but do I have to use letters to do it? Everything else I try just gets erased when I post it...


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's been awhile; I've been busy with stuff and stupid writer's block came knocking.. anyway, for the wait, here's a bit of a longer chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Lily awaited nervously aboard the train, Draco idly twirling his wand beside her. She was unsure of how to go about the mission she had started, and the fact that a person's life depended on it didn't help the pressure any. All five of the people she asked to join this support group had a reason to hate on the blond, and she didn't want more controversy. They were justified, of course, but the predictable arguements were preferably avoidable.

"You have a problem with where we're seated?" Draco snorted indignantly.

Lily turned to him with a scowl. "I'm waiting for your support group, is all. I asked them to meet us here."

Indeed, Lily had finally gotten a letter from Harry, saying in coded vagueness how the letters weren't able to get past the wards on his house, and how Dumbledore had picked him up. He had said he'd missed her, and Lily wanted to see him badly. She just wasn't sure if he would approve of this new truce- dare she friendship?- with Draco. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two didn't get along.

"They'll be at Hogwarts; don't worry too much about them not showing up." Draco replied with a shrug, a human body signal that only she and her father were graced to see Draco do, though shrugging was one of her father's pet peeves.

"Right.." she sighed. "Just promise me you'll be decent, alright? Even if they aren't? And don't forget to call me Selina."

Draco scrunched up his face. "Wait, what do you mean even if there aren't?"

As if right on cue, Julia and Hannah appeared at the compartment, trunks in hand. They smiled at their friend, then glared nastily at the invading blond. Draco sneered in return.

"Julia, Hannah!" Lily cried, getting up and giving them a hug. "I uh.. want you to me the boy we're supporting.."

They two muggle-born Slytherin girls eyed each other suspiciously, looking at Lily as if she had grown two heads. Draco sneered in disgust, "_This_ is who my support group is? Your little girly friends?"

"_This_ is who needs our help? The arrogant, daddy's-boy, prat? Lily, did you lose your brains this summer?" Julia cried with disdain.

"Listen, guys, this isn't what it looks like." Lily yelled, getting some stares from people in the hallways. "Just come in and sit down, alright?"

Grumbling, the two girls seated themselves opposite Lily and Draco, and levitated their trunks into the upper baggage compartments. Lily began to explain, though leaving out some details about her father and the Dark Lord, about how Draco came to stay for the summer. Julia and Hannah looked a little less indignant, but their looks clearly read as ready to attack at any given time. Draco still appeared to he sulking.

"Is this all to your little group?" Draco snapped irritably once the doors closed. "Who'd you invite next, Potter and his sidekicks?"

Lily kept her face impassive, but her silence was enough to set Draco off.

"You idiot! You asked _them? _I'm already debating signing up for this!" The blond scoffed.

"Hey, I am trying to help you here, don't you forget it! True, it'll be difficult, but they will come along, you'll see." she tried to soothe. "This could be good for all of us, you know."

At that moment, more voices could be heard coming from down the hallway; the unmistakable voice of Ron and Hermione playfully bickering over something again. The two were already like an old, married couple. Trunks clanked along the side, where the Golden Trio stopped and looked into the full compartment. Hermione opened the door, and instantly looked confused. "Selina?" she asked. "Is this your group?"

Draco sneered. "I'm not too happy with this arrangement either, know-it-all."

_At least he didn't call her a Mudblood. _Lily inwardly sighed. Harry peered from around Hermione, scowling at Draco's insult, and Lily felt her heart flutter at the sight of him. He looked tired, but in pretty good health, and he blushed when he caught her looking, his emerald eyes shinng like jewels.

"Just shut it, Malfoy!" Ron glared fiercely. Draco sniffed irritably.

Julia and Hannah were watching the Golden Trio with wide eyes, clearly impressed at seeing the rumored students up close. Lily silently counted to ten; she had her work cut out for her. Perhaps she should have invited someone Draco was at least on a tolerance level with, who wasn't a Death Eater's son, of course.

"Alright, everyone listen!" Lily called above the insults that began. "I know this sounds a bit crazy, but we are going to learn to be friends, here. I believe this will greatly help us all. Not only will it encourage inner-house friendships, but might greatly reduce the pointless feud between our houses." Lily wanted to hide at the eyes that stared at her; she hated the spotlight, but she kept going. "And in the end, perhaps we will make a difference in this war."

Julia and Hannah instantly looked at Harry. Ron and Draco were still too busy glaring and rolling their eyes to notice, and Lily felt herself getting frustrated. Perhaps this wasn't the best of her ideas.

"How do we know he isn't just tricking us with some kind of Death Eater dark magic?" Ron asked suspiciously. "How do we know he hasn't brainwashed you, Selina? I mean, we are your friends, but I thought you said you hated the ferret too!"

Lily sighed. "Okay, so Draco and I weren't the best of friends either, but because of private reasons, he stayed with me over the summer, and we decided we would find him some real friends."

Draco glared at Lily. "I never asked, it was her idea!"

"Ferret boy." Ron glowered.

Draco sneered. "Ginger."

"Slytherin scum."

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Lily cried, raising her usually lowered voice. "You all are my most trusted friends, and I think we can learn to get along! Now we will cease acting like children this instant!"

She was answered by completely silent stares. Lily blushed, realizing how much like her father she had just sounded. The only person who wasn't staring with complete shock, and who was also the only person who knew her secret, besides Draco, of course, was Harry, looking bemused. Suddenly, Julia and Hannah glanced at each other with amusement and both cheered, "Go Selina!" out of teasing. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We will meet in the Room of Requirment tomorrow after classes and get to know each other, alright?" Lily asked hopefully.

The group nodded. Ron, Julia, and Draco were still looking a bit negative about the idea, but Lily knew they would come around if given time. Draco could be a kind and humorous person when he wanted to be, and Lily hoped to bring those good qualities out of him. Real friends could ultimately lead him away from the Death Eaters.

"Come on, let's find a compartment." Hermione spoke, ushering the Golden Trio out. Harry caught Lily's gaze once more, and waved before leaving. The compartment fell into silence, until finally Hannah asked Lily and Draco about their summer. Thankfully, they began to have an at least stiffly civil conversation. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

_HPSSDMLS_

Hogwarts was under even more protection wards and charms than before. Once all the students were inside, every entrance and exit was sealed with magic. The Dark Lord was gaining power, Lily knew, and people were taking every extra precaution.

The Great Hall was teeming with life as Lily, Julia, and Hannah seated themselves on the far side of the Slytherin table. Draco wandered over to Crabbe and Goyle, much to Lily's dismay, but she knew she couldn't cut him off from his former "friends" forever. He would have to converse with them sometime. She only hoped her influence would be stronger than theirs. As Dumbledore talked, Lily found herself watching the back of Harry's head. Gosh, she hoped for some time alone with him soon. She'd missed him.

"And now, I'd like to announce our newest professor, Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore announced. A rather large, round man stood and addressed the crowd. "He will be returning to his former position as Potion's Professor. Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be covering your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

Not as many clapped, in fact, all but the Slytherin students were glaring at her father and the Headmaster, but Lily was sure to clap loudly. She glanced at her father with a hint of a smile, and was pleased to see that he was smiling slightly back, though only for a second so she could see. His eyes traveled to Draco, and he nodded in approval, having noticed him come in with her. Lily sighed in relief.

She didn't even notice the time as she ate the meal that followed, and soon it was getting close to retiring for the night. However, Harry slipped after her as she left, and caught her arm. "Meet me in the library in thirty minutes?" he whispered. Julia and Hannah giggled, though they tried not to show it.

Lily nodded, trying not to blush. "Sure."

Thirty minutes later, Lily was waiting inside the library, and smiled when Harry seemingly appeared out of nowhere from inside the invisability cloak. She instantly gave him a big hug and he pecked her lips lightly.

"Sorry I haven't been able to write. Wards and all." He shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked worriedly. The boy just looked so worn down. "After.. everything?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "I'm alright. I'll pull through; I always do. That was some performance on the train, there." He tried to chuckle. "I can clearly see Snape in you when you glare like that. It's almost scary."

Lily chuckled. "It's a nice secret to use."

"Does your father.. is he still.. I don't know, okay with us?" Harry asked timidly.

Lily nodded slowly. "He's a bit.. disapproving about it, but he hasn't bluntly said he doesn't want us together. You know how he is; grumpy and mean, but he's not always like that. Just around students." Lily bit her lip. "Though if I'm being honest, I think he was subtley trying to get me and Draco together over the summer when he came to stay. Don't worry though," she cried at his paling face, "I have no feelings other than a new friendship for Draco."

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't have expected him to be jumping for joy. It's no secret he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he just.."

"Strongly dislikes?"

Lily laughed weakly. "He'll come around. But about this, are you alright with this support group for Draco? I know he isn't one of your favorite people, considering what he has said and done to you in the past.."

Harry shrugged. "I doubt we will become any more than tolerable anytime soon, but I'm willing to give it a shot. You trust he's trying to change, and I trust your judgement."

Lily smiled. "Good. I think we can really help him."

Harry nodded. "I have something to tell you. You know our new Professor, Slughorn?" Lily nodded. "Well, before term started, Dumbledore took me to visit him. He said it was crucial that I get to know him."

"Really?" Lily pondered. "And idea why?"

Harry shook his head. "No clue, but he said it was important. I'm going to be studying with Dumbledore this year to prepare me against Voldemort."

"Brilliant!" Lily smiled.

"Did you figure anything out on that prophecy you found?"

Lily blushed. "Uh.. well I meant to but, well with Draco and all.."

"Don't worry about it." Harry smiled. "We have all of term, and your father is here."

"Thanks. I better get back, it's almost curfew and my father will not be happy if I get detention on the first day of school."

Harry nodded and pulled up his invisability cloak.

"And Harry?"

Harry showed his expectant face.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Lily." He sighed. "I'll see you later."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry opened up the old and used potion's textbook that he had lost to Ron. He had thought he couldn't take potions again with Snape thanks to the man's impossible standards- and good ridance though he still wanted to be an auror- and hadn't bought the required equipment, thus he had to use a borrowed one found in the cupboard. He was still pants with potions, but perhaps Slughorn would prove a better teacher. Harry scowled at the book's pages, which were scribbled on and filled with miniscule notes in the margins. Directions were crossed out and instead replaced with new ones. How on earth was he supposed to make the required potion if he couldn't read the instructions! It was no secret everyone in class wanted Slughorn's offered prize for the best potion- felix felicis, or a good luck elixer. Harry was sure he wouldn't win; but he could give it his best shot. He _did _want that potion.

Harry flipped to the beginning of the book and squinted to read the tiny, curvy writing.

_This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince._

Interesting.

Well, whoever the Half-Blood Prince was, he surely had no qualms about ruining his textbooks. Sighing at how late he was getting started- Hermione was already on the third ingredient- he decided to follow the book's lead and see what happened. After aquiring the ingredients, he set to work, setting the fire on a medium heat, and picked up one of the beans. Hermione had managed to cut hers, though only after twelve or so tries. Ron was still working on his. He cursed loudly when the bean bounced from under his knife and rolled onto the floor. Harry squinted at the print and saw the Prince suggested crushing the bean with the blade. Harry looked doubtfully at the other students who were failing at cutting. Draco was even having problems. Shrugging, Harry did as the Prince instructed. Amazingly, it worked on his first try, and he was able to get the juice quite easily. Ron looked questioningly at Harry, who merely gestured to try it in response.

Now confident, Harry worked by the Prince's suggestions, and found his potion looked exactly as it described in the textbook when he added the last ingredient. A smile stretched on his face, and beamed brighter when Slughorn deemed Harry's potion perfect, rewarding him with the Felix Felicis, much to Hermione's and Draco's annoyance, though only Hermione tried not to show it. Ron clapped him on the back encouragingly.

Harry tucked the potion's book in his backpack, thoughfully wondering if he could find a way to keep it. If it helped him get to know Slughorn, it'd be worth to keep. And why not use it to his advantage while he was at it?

_HPSSDMLS_

Severus sneered as the Ravenclaw's left, grumbling at the prospect of the essay he had assigned. How Severus had been waiting for this job, and he finally had it! The Dark Arts, though dangerous, could be used in ways to save and help, and that was exactly what Severus wanted to explain subtley. He figured those smart enough to understand the difference would pick up on his real purpose, and if no one else did, they would soon figure it out.

But though he had the position he most wanted, Severus found he was becoming a bit worried. He wasn't sure how safe Lily would be this year. Lily or Draco. Draco's father was in Azkaban, and although the Dark Lord was swayed to think Draco was too scared to do much for him at the moment, Severus was worried the Dark Lord would find a way to reach him. He'd have to teach Draco Occlumency, and Lily as well, in order to keep them safe. Severus reached down to his new desk drawer, and opened up the items he had unpacked first. Pictures of the life he'd once had. Lily knew nothing of her mother, and Snape had to keep it that way. At least for now. Then he'd tell his daughter. Someday.

Severus wondered who Lily had picked as friends for Draco. He'd have to look into this 'support group' later and see how it progressed. For now he'd give them space. Severus allowed himself an amused smirk as he prepared for his next class. Lily would be such a good influence on the blond; he only hoped this friendship of theirs worked. He would do anything in his power to keep them both safe and away from the dark path he'd once taken. And maybe, just maybe, Draco and Lily would have a strong bond that would last quite awhile.

_HPSSDMLS_

Lily tapped the Room of Requirement door and wished for a nice, unprejudiced place where new friends could chat. Draco was trailing behind her, obviously not pleased with missing a night in the Slytherin common room for the company of her friends and the Gryffindor golden trio. Draco had acted very unfriendly with her the whole day, and Lily was hoping to loosen him up some tonight. Not a miracle, but a sign he was seriously considering changing.

The door opened, revealing a relaxing sitting room into neutral tan colors, complete with chocolate brown couches, a table laid with platters of biscuits, and a roaring fireplace off to the side. Perfect. Lily stepped inside, and Draco followed suit, examining the room with a blank mask. Lily set her bookbag down by the wall and settled onto one of the couches. The cushions sank as she forced her wait upon it, and its soft texture was very inviting. Draco still hadn't seated himself, was just scrutinizing his surroundings.

"You can sit, you know." Lily teased slightly.

Draco sneered, but took a seat on the couch opposite her. "Are you going to tell your friends about your real identity?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a mannerism he'd definitely picked up from her father over the summer.

Lily held her expression in cool indifference. "Why would you care? What I say or don't say is really none of your concern."

"And yet, you're demanding my cooperation in telling some of my worst enemies all about me." Draco rolled his eyes.

Lily smirked. "I'm not demanding you do anything but give them a chance. You can tell them nothing but your favorite color tonight, if you want."

Draco looked at her with a calculating gaze. Obviously he thought there was some sort of catch about the whole idea; that, or he couldn't believe a Slytherin would be giving him the free reign. Nonetheless, he was smart enough not to question it, and sat back silently as the Room of Requirement door opened, revealing the Golden Trio, all of whom had different expressions on their faces. Hermione's was one of guarded politeness, Ron was fuming, his face as red as his hair, and Harry looked cautious, but determined. Lily supposed they had discussed this quite a bit on the way over, and was none too surprised. Draco kept his expression neutral- apparently he was ready to give it a try- but couldn't help the small sneer that passed his face when Hermione greeted him. Lily gave him a sharp look, and he sighed, offering the greeting back with gritted teeth. Honestly, the boy probably had to greet people he didn't like all the time at home, being in a pureblooded, ministry-influenced home and all. Why was he being so diffcult?

"Hello, Selina." Ron said to Lily, determined to ignore the blond's exsistence. Lily bit her lip, but nodded in salutations. Harry gave her an apologetic look.

Soon, Julia and Hannah stepped through the door, murmuring amongst themselves. At the sight of the trio, they shushed and sat next to Lily, eyeing the Gryffindors but making no other clues as to what they were thinking. Well, self-preservation was everything in Slytherin. Julia nodded stiffly to Draco, and Hannah reluctantly said hello, and Draco nodded in return to each, not bothering to make another glance in their direction.

Awkward silence followed once everyone was seated. Lily sighed inwardly. She really should have thought through this more effectively; classes had just taken up all the time that day, as well as saying hello people she had not seen since last year. She coughed, bringing everyone's strained attention to her. The atmosphere in the room was almost choking. "I hope you guys had a great start of term." Lily started somewhat lamely, and she didn't fail to miss the soft snort from Draco. She shot him a secret glare. "As you know, this is a group of ours to ensure new friendships, hopefully bonding ties between our two houses."

"Not bloody likely." She heard Ron mutter under his breath.

"I understand Gryffindors and Slytherins have been at each other's throats for quite awhile now. It's an old prejudice, and in my opinion, a stupid one. Hogwarts houses were to unite the students, not cause quarrels." Lily continued smoothly. "First off, I'd like to state that any personal information said in this room will stay in this room, and will _not _be used against each other. This is a beginning friendship, and friends would never use private information against a friend for blackmail. I understand there's some.. anomosity between a few here, but I hope we will eventually remedy this. Secondly, you don't have to say anything you're not comfortable saying. There's no pressure."

Hermione raised her hand. Lily ignored the stifled snorts from the Slytherins. "Yeah?"

"I think it'd be a good idea to establish the importance of both our houses, and make clear what is false lies and rumors." She stated simply.

Lily nodded. "Good idea. Want to tell us about Gryffindor?"

Draco sneered at the Golden Trio, annoyed that they had to talk about his least favorite house. Julia nudged him in the arm, and Draco rolled his eyes, but quieted. Harry was looking around uncomfortably, as were Ron and Hermione, but Ron finally spoke. "It's the house of bravery. We stand for our friends and supporters, and are not afriad to fight for what's right." He sniffed. "Unlike some, we don't use our friends as bodyguards and try and cheat our way through life."

"Well, at least Slytherins have enough brains to know when to leave well enough alone. It's amazing the three of you are still alive, Weasel." Draco scoffed.

"We are not lowering ourselves to the point of useless insults!" Lily cried exassperatedly. "Enough, please!"

Harry coughed. "Perhaps you could tell us about Slytherin, Malfoy?" It was not demanding, sarcastic, or insulting, just stated suggestively. Lily wanted to rush over and give him a hug for the save.

Draco glared in Harry's direction, mouthing something, though Lily didn't catch it, and began. "Slytherin is the house for the cunning and ambitious. We are well-aware of who we are, what are weakness' and strength's are, our surroundings, and use those to our advantage. We dream big."

Harry gave Lily a small smile, encouraging her to continue before Ron spoke up again. Surprisingly, it was Hannah who spoke first. "We are not evil; I know you-know-who and several Death Eaters were from Slytherin, but that _does not _mean all of us are evil. Many of us are against you-know-who. We are simply judged based on our house."

"Slytherins used to harrass Gryffindors." Ron spoke up.

"And now we all just drive each other crazy!" Julia snapped. "I think I see Selina's point; this war against houses is stupid."

"So what do you guys say?" Lily cut in.

The others gradually nodded in acceptance, even Ron, though he did it with a sharp glare from Hermione, and Lily began by describing some things about her, minus anything concerning her father or that could give important information away. After she was done, Lily gestured to Hannah, who sighed and began talking about her garden at home. On down the line they went, some more reluctantly, till all they had left was Draco. He rolled his eyes, but told them he aspired to go into training at the ministry, like his father.

"I bet there are other things he wants to follow his father in." Ron muttered darkly to Harry, but thankfully Draco didn't hear him.

Once they were done, most seemed much less tense than when they first entered. Lily felt herself begin to smile, happy things were kicking off to a good start. The Golden Trio left to their common room, and soon Draco followed suit. Julia, Hannah, and Lily linked arms with each other, and began the walk to the dungeons, laughing with each other. Lily never noticed the person watching them quietly from the shadows, his eyes trained on the path Draco had just taken.

A/N: I'd appreciate you guys telling me your thoughts or any ideas or ways to make this better! What do you think of this support group of Lily's and what of their different personalities? Sorry if they aren't quite like the books; Ron seems a bit more hot-headed I guess and Harry's a bit quieter, but it kinda just seemed to fit to make them more that way. Comments? Thanks for reading!


End file.
